my breaking Dawn
by gandkforev899
Summary: what happens after eclipse telling charlie, the wedding , bella becoming a vampire and what about jacob read and much much more...please Read & Review The wedding Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

Chapter 1: time to tell Charlie 

"Do you always carry a ring in your pocket?" I ask

"no, just since you said you would marry me!" he sweetly said

"Let's get this over with" Edward crouched down so I could get on his back. I jump on so quickly that I almost fell off, I felt cold hand in brace me before I could hit the ground. We stared into each other's eye be fore he swing me on to his back with no effort at all and I grab his neck in a chock hold the we were off running though the trees and I buried my face in between Edward's shoulder blade taking in Edward's sent before I knew it we were at the Cullen's big white mason. I was looking into the eyes of my personal god , Edward.

"Ready, love" the velvet voice sang out to me.

"Ready as I'll ever be" we intertwined hands and went at human speed to his shiny Volvo. He suddenly pick me up and place my gently put me in to the car and strapped me in. then we were driving down the slick wet roads of forks, Washington to Charlie's house. A normal human it would take 10 minutes for them to get from the Cullen's to Charlie's, but Edward and his crazy driving it only toke 2 minutes.

As we drove quietly Edward suddenly asked "What are you thinking?"

"What I'm going to tell Charlie?!" I ask worry spread across my face, I could tell from Edward's eyes, he toke my head in his left hand and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, love. I'm here and every thing will be ok in the end."

"NO, IT WON'T EDWARD!!"

" Why not?" he was confused.

"Remember back to when we told Charlie we were going out, Edward." He looked confused I sighed and started to explain,

"Charlie almost had a stroke and that was only when you were my boyfriend. Try telling Charlie you're my finance."

" Isabella Marie Swan, stop worrying Charlie's going to walk you down the aisle."

'let me guess, Alice"

" yah." By now we were in front of Charlie's house and Charlie was peeking out the front window.

"Let go in before Charlie gets more suspicious"

"Ok, Love" before I could blink Edward was holding the door for me, he took my hand helping me out of the car so I won't trip. When I made it out of the car he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the house. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game.

"hey kids" Charlie yelled from the sofa. I took a deep breath and started waking to the living room.

" Dad, Edward and I need to talk to you."

" ok" he muted the TV and ushered us over, Edward sat on the recliner and I sat on Edward. He took the blanket of the recliner and wrapped it around me to keep me warm against his granite cold skin.

"Dad, we have some big news for you!" Charlie's face was confused and worried I sighed looked up at Edward and continued,

"Don't worry or freak out or do anything drastic, ok?"

"ok?"

"I know you don't like Edward, but I can't live with out him, Dad!" He sat there looking back and forth from me to Edward.

" Dad, Edward is now my finance!" I pulled my left hand from the blanket and showed my dad my ring finger which now had Elizabeth Manson's ring on it.

" your, your engaged?" oh no he 's turning purple

"yes, Charlie." Edward said politely as ever

" NO, YOUR NOT!!" Charlie yelled jumping of the couch

" CHARLIE, YES I AM!" Jumping of Edward.

" I won't let you"

" Charlie I'm an legal adult now I can move out if I want and move in with my soon to be family in law. they excepted me with open arm. why can't you?" by now tears were streaming down my face and Edward had sat my back down on his lap. he was kissing my hair.

"Bells don't cry it ok I will be at your wedding and I give you my blessings"

"Thank you" Edward and I said at once

" you need to call Renee I give you my blessing there too." he walked out of the room laughing. I looked up at Edward and he wiped my tears and we walked towards the kitchen to the phone.

**I hope you liked it. please Rand R! **

**Thanks, Hope!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

Chapter 2: time to tell Renee 

" _you need to call Renee I give you my blessing there too." he walked out of the room laughing. I looked up at Edward and he wiped my tears and we walked towards the kitchen to the phone. _

We walked to the kitchen I pulled out a chair, knowing it would a long talk. I dialed Renee and put the phone to my ear. It rang twice and then my mom picked up.

"Hello?" I heard from the other line.

"mom"

"Bella is that you?"

"yah, I have something I need to talk to you about." I looked up at Edward, who was playing with my hair.

" Shoot, Bella" her voice was sweet and inviting.

" Don't freak out or anything."

" why would I?" she asked calmly

"well, I want you to be here on august 13th" I looked at Edward again he kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Why?" I could tell the wonder in her voice

"Edward and I are...are...are"

"spit it out, Bella!" she was getting anxious

"are getting married!" I said, too quickly I tensed up for the blow up that was going to happen on the other line,

"Relax" Edward breathed in my other ear, feeling his breath I immediately relaxed and then I remembered Renee on the other line.

"Say that again" she manage to say still in shock

"Edward and I are getting Married" I heard gasps for air on the other line. Oh, no my mom was crying. Edward saw the distress on my face and huged me, best he could with me sitting on a chair and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, Don't make the same mistake me and your dad made."

"I'm not mom, it's going to be a huge service, and i can't live without him .

"Oh god, your PREGANT aren't you?"

"WHAT? Mom I'm not PREGANT, Edward and I are not that intimate yet!" Edward's eyes widen in disbelief at what i had just said to my mom.

"Are you sure about him, are you sure he's the one???"

"Mom, you saw me last september, what do you think?"Edward's eyes were filled with pain. he stiil couldn't get over what happen to me, when he left. I rubbed his hand in comfort.

"and you saw me at the end of the school year with Edward. You saw how in touch we are with each other, how our eyes sparkle with passion for each other, how we are like one!"

" I guess your right, Bella" edward ushered for me to give him the phone.

" Mom, Edward wants to talk to you"

"Ok"

"Hello, Renee" Edward said all proper. I heard Renee talking but I couldn't make it out. it sounded like:

"Why are you taking my little girl away from me?"

"Renee, I love your daughter more than anyone in the world. I promised her, I would never leave her and i intend to keep that promise this time." his words produced tears to my eyes

and he wiped them away as they came. there was more mumbling in the phone and Edward said.

"I proposed to Bella about a month or so ago and she declined because of what you told here and she's still worried you will not be happy for her." then there was more mumbling and Edward handed me the phone.

"mom?"

"Bella, you're right I can tell he is the one" I could fell water on my checks, I was crying she had actulay excepted our being together, Edward kissed the top of my head and wiped my tears away.

"So will you be there mom?" i asked as calmly as I could.

" of course, Bella I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know that!"

" I love you, mom"

"I give you and Edward my blessing, that boy has a lot of love for you, it's scary." I started to laugh

"what?" she asked puzzeled

"that's a lot like what you said to me last spring in pheniox last spring in the hospital."

" that's right"

" see you soon mom. I soon become Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

"I love you, Bella!"

"me too!"

"Bye" I heard the phone click on the other line. I turned to face my personal God, Edward

**I hoped you liked it. please, please Read and Review! sorry for typo's. **

**-gandkforeve899 **


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

A/N: sorry for not updating , I had major writers block and the sweet far thing just came out and it's so good I can't put it down but it not near as good as twilight, of course. Happy Reading.

Chapter 3: Marry me

_"Bye" I heard the phone click on the other line. I turned to face my personal God, Edward_

I leaned up and started to kiss Edward passionately, Edward responded quickly with even more passion than I had. I broke away for air and Edward started chuckling . He picked me up, set me on the counter. He set his head on my chest and listened.

" you really want to give up that sound?" he lift up his head and looked into my eyes , questionably

" Yes, because your more important to me than that sound." I answered faithfully like I always do when he brings up the subject.

He sighed, That's never good " we have to my house"

"but why?" I whined and pouted I knew he couldn't resist me when I pouted.

"Alice needs to talk to us about the wedding ." Edward velvet voice said with annoyance clear in it.

" Alice always ruins our fun." I whine again.

"you're the one who told Alice we could have a big wedding, we could be in Las Vegas getting married at this very moment!"

"you know I'm a sucker for guilt trips and Alice guilt tripped me, you could have come to the rescue but no!" I say with a spit of sarcasm.

" we should get to my house before Alice comes and puts us over her shoulder like sacks of potatoes." he laughed and smiled his beautiful crocked smile.

I kissed him and jumped of the counter, hitting some water and slipped. Instead of the floor, I felt cold hand around my waist.

" can't you do anything without falling ?" he chucked

" then why would I have you to always save me"

" Let's go before you fall again" he swooped me up into his arms and ran out to the car setting me in before buckling me in.

" Why must you always carry me?"

" Because you can't walk a flat surface without falling on your face, love."

" I did survive without you , you know." I regretted saying that as soon as I said it, he beautiful face twisted in pain.

" I'll never forgive myself for that, but you almost didn't survive remember Bella."

"yes, but -" he tensed I looked in the direction he was looking a huge red shaggy wolf walked out from the forest behind Charlie's house, Jacob!

"what does Jacob want?" I asked Edward knowing he would tell me.

" he wants to talk to us, mostly you."

" why is he in wolf form? If Charlie sees him he'll shoot him!"

"He doesn't want you to see him"

" But I do see him"

" as a human, Bella"

" why?" as this went on Jake kept getting closer and closer

" He's too upset for you to see him" I look at the huge wolf out the window and saw pain in his black eyes but I refuse to cry because I promise Edward I would not shed a tear for Jacob ever again Edward suddenly open my door I didn't see him walk around because I was so busy thinking , he offers me his hand I grab it and I hall my self out of the car we walk hand in hand over to the huge wolf.

" Jacob," I whisper to the wolf. he looks at me.

"Bella" Edward responds for Jacob

"go to the forest and become a human Jake then we'll talk ok?" the wolf went running off into the forest and a few moments later Jacob comes out with nothing on. Edward growls and I shield my eyes.

" Jake get some clothes on !!"

"My clothes are at home"

"why?"

" I've been in wolf form for a couple of days, now"

"I get some of Charlie's clothes" I walked up stairs to the house and grabbed a pair of Charlie's shorts. Then I ran out side tripping on my own feet Edward was right but Edwards always right I finally get outside to find Edward and Jake in fight poses.

" STOP!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Edward covers his ears and Jacob just laughs I throw the shorts at Jacob and walked over to sweet Edward.

"sorry," I whisper to Edward to quiet for Jacob to hear

" it's ok, love" he kisses my forehead we turn to see Jacob

"What do you want, Jake" I growl

" Bella, I love you!" Jake states once again

" I know that Jake" I say with a sting of annoyance in my voice

" don't marry the bloodsucker. Marry me!" he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from god knows where .

" No! I love Edward1 he's my finance your like family to me Jacob, I'm not right for you, you didn't imprint on me and if vampire's could imprint Edward would have on me and I on him. I can't live without him, Jake. Why can't you get that though your bloody mind?" tears start to come out from the anger I had for Jake.

" but, but I love you Bella" was all he could say hurt shown on his face.

"I love you too, but I love Edward more, Can't you understand that look at Sam he loved Leah but he loves Emily more , that the same situation. I really hope you don't become as biter as Leah, Bye Jacob I may see you at the wedding or I'll never see you again your choose." I walk away moister building in my eyes Edward Trailing behind .

" Bella -" Jake yelled I cut him of with my hand

"Jake, No!!" I walk away into Edward's Volvo leaving broken Jacob in the rain.

**Sorry, Jacob lover, I don't like him but it was still a little mean,**

**I hope you loved it , tell me your thoughts your feelings! Review, review, review !**

**Take my poll on my profile please! **

-**gandkforev899**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

Chapter 4: telling the Cullen's

"_Jake, No!!" I walk away into Edward's Volvo leaving broken Jacob in the rain. _

We drove in silence along the roads, I couldn't get my mine off Jacob's hurt face. His face twisted in pain, rejection, hurt. He was on the verge of tears, but what did he think that I would just leave Edward for him, yah right. I was a little mean I will admit that, where did the rig come from anyway do I really want to know? I'm mentally exhausted I just told my parents I'm engaged and my best friend just proposed to me I don't want to see Alice NO, No, no! I stomped my foot and Edward looked at me confused.

"what?" why is he looking at me like that

" Why did you stomp your foot, love?' he said sincerely as possible with worry in his voice.

"Because I'm mentally drained, I just told my parents I'm getting married to the hottest guy in the world. Not to mention my best friend just proposed. I don't want to see Alice, I don't, I don't, I don't!"

"Bella, If you don't want to you don't have to."

" Alice would be upset wouldn't she?"

"yes."

"Let's Go!" I say trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible .

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow at me trying to figure out if I'm still sane.

"Yes, I'm sure" this whole conversation has been sitting in his car in the Cullen's garage in the corner of my eye I see Alice coming " Alice is coming"

" I know." he gives me a peck on the cheek and we got out of the car and walked up to Alice.

"Go easy on us Alice. My girlfriend's on the verge of a mental breakdown."

"Relax, she won't have a breakdown, Edward I know!" she puts a finger to her head , I giggled than I realized Alice is the only Cullen in the house who knows exempt maybe Jasper.

"Edward does the rest family know?"

" No, love"

" We need to tell them, Esme will be so happy!" we walk inside the house I said,

" Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie we need to talk to you" immediately 5 vampires stood in front of Edward and I. Then one more came dance into the room, Alice.

"We have some thing very important to tell you guys," Edward growled and glared at Emmett. When I looked at him he motioned his hand to make it look like he had a big belly. OH! Emmett thought I was pregnant. I rolled my eyes and continued to speck,

"Were getting married!!!" I yelled a little too loud for vampire ears.

"congratulations." Carlisle as normal as ever

"congratulations, Bella" I heard from…….. Rosalie?

"Oh, Bella and my sweet Edward congratulations I'm so happy" Esme came up and gave me a hug and kissed Edward cheek.

"Bella, are you sure Edward didn't get you pregnant?" Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"NO! I'm not pregnant Emmett, Edwards not as sexually active as you!"

"Eddy, still a virgin isn't he?" Emmett pinched Edwards cheek like a little baby that set Edward off he started chased Emmett around the house I heard 5 crashes I could tell Esme was not happy. I could hear Edward screaming

"NEVER CALL ME EDDY AGAIN!!!" Emmett just laughed. I could tell Edward was about to kill him. I was just about to scream when I did Rosalie screamed too.

"STOP!" we screamed in unison our fiancé and husband stop in front of the family Edward hung his head in sham and Emmett just laughed Rosalie slapped him upside the head once more. I went to comfort Edward.

"Emmett!" I growled

"Sorry, Edd -Edward your fiancé is scary when she made mad, man but Rosalie scarier." Rosalie hit him again so hard he was actually hurt.

"Edward!" I growled

"Sorry, Emmett your right!" I stomp on his foot but it hurt me instead

"OW!" I scream the whole house looked at me. I grabbed my foot sending me off balance I fell to the floor and hit my head and then all went black . I woke to find staring at me Edward worried the most.

" Hi" I say trying to lighten the mood. Edward picked me up and setting me on the couch.

" Are you alright love" his velvet voice asked filled with worry.

"Yes, I am" he kissed me and my heart picked up speed the rest of the room started to laugh making me blush, of course. Carlisle Walked up to me

"Bella can I look at your head to make sure you don't have a concussion?" Carlisle asked. I lifted my chin to my knees. While Carlisle looked at my head I was starting to get a head ach

"Edward?"

"Yes"

" can you get me an aspirin?" He was back in in less than a minute with a glass of water an a aspirin in his hand I took the aspirin and I started to get sleepy but Carlisle was done so I could lay back down.

" Bella, you're fine but I don't want you to do anymore today, so no Planning with Alice."

"OK!" I said with a little to much enthusiasm But Alice didn't notice. She was having a vision She came out with worry on her face.

"What was it, Alice?" Jasper asked worried Edward tensed next to me.

"Voutri" She whisper loud enough for me to hear!

**Sorry for the cliff hanger I'm already writing the next chapter so don't worry! **

**Poll results: Edward was the best boyfriend for Bella. sorry Jacob lovers. New poll what should I do to Jacob next so got to my profile and vote!!! **

**Love it, hate it tell me your thoughts! Review, Review, Review!!!!! **

**Sorry for typos **

**-gandkforever899 8)**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

**A/N: **Don't kill me for not updating I had like 5 hours worth of homework last week, and writer's block, also I got into a new book call _maximum ride: the angel experiment _so good you should read it oh, you guys really put me in a sticky situation with the poll you guys choose for me to find the person for him to imprint on man I really wanted to throw Jacob over a cliff and die, I'm so so so sorry !!!!

Chapter 5: The plan and the other girl?

"_Voutri" She whisper loud enough for me to hear!_

"What?!" I screamed making my heart pick up speed .

"Calm Down, Bella. Everything will be alright." the angelic voice sang out but it didn't help.

"When?!"

"The day after our Wedding."

"No!!" I started to cry. Edward picked me up and put me on his lap, rocking me back and forth trying to calm me he started to hum my lullaby.

"Bella, We be gone by then, besides it was only Aro, he missed Carlisle."

"Are you sure?"

" Trust me, love" Alice gave him a hard look. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"I guess"

"you should probably go to bed, Let's go back to Charlie's so you can sleep."

"I don't want to leave" I pouted he would never be able to resist me.

"But you need to sleep, It's been a hard day"

"Can't I stay here tonight Charlie's probably asleep and you can take me home before he wakes."

"Fine, but I need to hunt so Alice Can watch you, ok?"

"That's fine." He eyed me suspiciously then left though the back door with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle, When they were out of sight I turn towards to Alice Who motion for me to stay quiet.

"now you can talk." she said a moment later.

"What isn't Edward telling me?"

"It's not Aro coming?"

"Who?"

"Caius" I froze at the name He the Voutri member that wants me dead, I couldn't speak. How could Edward not tell me?

"Bella!" Alice yelled pulling me out of my trance.

"What?" I jumped

"You looked like me when I'm having a vision. Are you ok?"

"Was there any others with him?"

"Yes"

"WHO?"

"Jane" I started to cry then Edward walk in .

"Bella!" He took me in his chest and started to sing my Lullaby Again.

"I'm-going-to-die!"

"No your not I'll protect you, love" He shot a nasty glare at Alice and went on comforting me.

"Don't be mean to Alice!" I said he looked at me confused.

"But-"

"Edward, I would have found out eventually Alice wouldn't have to tell me if you just told me the truth."

"Love, I was trying to protect you ."

"By lying to me, it would have if I knew I though you said you wouldn't lying about Alice's visions to me."

"What else was in the vision."

" Alice saw Jane and Caius in the meadow then it went black."

"Werewolves"

"yes." My head swirled Jacob was going to be my savor he's going to kill Jane and Caius with the rest of the pack. While Edward and I are in Alaska on our honeymoon. Where I leave humanity behind and become a 'bloodsucker' as he called it. That means he's still going to be my best friend, Even when I become Isabella Marie Cullen and his arch enemy, But Why? I've been so mean to him, I told him he was like Leah. Why would he still be nice to me. I knew what I needed to do I needed to talk to Jake.

"I need to talk to Jacob." Every one looked at me in surprise, Edward was at my side in less then second with a tiny silver phone.

" tell him to meet us at the border in 3 minutes." I opened the phone and punched in Jacob's number, Three rings later…

"Hello?"

"Jake?"

"Bella!"

"Jake, can you meet us at the border ion 3 minutes WITH CLOTHES ON!"

"us?"

"Me and Edward , Duh"

"Sure, Sure" Jacob said in the familiar tone. God, I miss that .

"Bye Jake see you in a few."

"Bella can I bring some one?"

"Yah, but we'll be talking about werewolf related stuff."

"it's ok she knows."

"ok?"

"Bye" then I heard a dial tone who could he be talking about Leah maybe. Oh well let's go, we where driving to the invisible werewolf/vampire border I could stop wondering about Who Jacob was talking about.

"We're here, love Are you ok?" he was helped out of the car and we walked hand in hand When Jake came into view he was holding hands with…………..

**Sorry for the cliff hanger I write really fast but I will write faster with more reviews.**

**Sorry for any typo's **

**People need to review I got 3 reviews I want more I know that sound greedy but I don't care I want more here a question for you to answer: who do you think Jacob's holding hands with? But also tell me your thoughts and feelings I'll even excepts flames.**

**Love,**

**gandkforev899 **


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

**A/n:** sorry again for taking a week to update again. I'm still really in to maximum ride and my teachers are bombarding me with home work, you have know idea till you have to do 4 project and 6 geometric proofs. Trust me not fun, but I would have gone faster, but again I only got 3 review come on peoples, but thanks to my reviewers: **Forks1, xxtaylorcxx,** **purple is my color.**

Chapter 6: Jessica Stanly

"_We're here, love Are you ok?" he was helped out of the car and we walked hand in hand When Jake came into view he was holding hands with………….. _

JESSICA STANLY!!! What the hell happen?

"Jacob, Jessica." Edward said polite and normal as ever, But I could tell he was trying to stiff a laugh. Some thing in Jacob or Jessica head was really funny. Then I realized, Mike Newton, he settled for Jessica after I had Edward and Jacob. Now he doesn't even have Jessica . Did Jacob just take Jessica as a rebound girl or did he imprint on her? I though he saw her after he turned, but last time he saw her was when we were at first beach. Were I found out about Edward.

"Bella?" Jacob asked I looked at him surprised.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

" Sure, sure." we walked into the forest, leaving Edward and Jessica behind. Which know that I think about it may have been a bad idea. I followed Jacob though the woods. Then he suddenly turned around and looked at me. It gave me deja vu from when I first saw him after he turned, the same place, the same face betraying no emotion.

" What's up with Jessica?"

"I imprinted on her. She's my soul mate."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Ok, When you rejected me, I went home. I didn't want to mop around the house. So I decided to take a walk on the beach, I was walking when I saw Mike, the guy from the movie and his girlfriend, Jessica, When I looked at Jessica, I immediately fell in love, even deeper than you and I could tell she was in love with me. She dumped Mike and came running and now we're dating and I told her about me and your bloodsucker."

"YOU TOLD HER ABOUT EDWARD!!!!"

"yes."

"How could you. You have no right." I ran back through the trees and into Edward's arms I started crying, Jacob betrayed me, He told Jessica a mere mortal, that I was going out with a vampire. Jessica's the biggest gossiper in Forks!

"Love are you ok ?"

" Jacob told Jessica about you and your family." I cry, snuggling closer to Edward, Jessica eyes flicker back and forth between me and Edward.

"Jessica, what do you know?" Edward asked casually.

"That Jacob's a werewolf, and he imprinted on me."

"any thing else?"

"no"

"See, Jacob was trying to trick you into spilling it out in front of Jessica. Remember I told you if Jacob told any one about us he would brake the treaty." Edward stated, to quiet for Jessica to hear, Jacob came strolling out of the forest. I ran up to him and slapped him across the face, and luckily didn't brake my hand this time. He just looked at me stunned at what I had done. Jessica came over and slapped me across the face, which ended up with me and Jessica rolling around on the ground, grabbing each other hair and screaming at each other and slapping each other across the face. Edward grabbed me off of Jessica and Jacob grabbed Jessica off of me. Edward looked at me in surprise at what I had just done and to see if I was hurt, because if I was Jessica would be in two by now. He started to pinch the bridge of his nose and Jacob and Jessica smirked, something Jacob or Jessica was thinking was testing Edward patience. The next thing that happen surprised me even more. Edward came down and kissed me with so much passion , after the shock I return the passion, he pulled away smirking. Jessica's face retorted in jealously.

"What did you want anyway?" Jacob asked

" Well, remember I told you about the Voutri wanting to kill me?"

"Yes"

"There coming the day after the wedding ." I said so quiet Jacob could hear me, but Jessica couldn't.

"and?"

"Well, Alice saw them in Edward's meadow, the same meadow that you save me from Laurent"

"Yes"

"Then it went black"

"That where we come in"

"Yes"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you knew"

"What if we don't"

"I die" tears started down my checks. Edward hugged me and rocked me back and forth.

"We'll do it. I'll call the leech's phone, When I talk to Sam."

"Ok."

"When your wedding?"

"August 13th"

"Your getting married!!" Jessica practically screamed

"Yes" Her face was so twisted in jealously, she could have turn green.

"Jessica, Jealously is one of the seven deadly sins, you know." Edward said with an evil grin on his face.

**Do you love it, hate it tell me your thoughts and feeling, review, review, review, I feel so unloved if you don't review. **

**It may be a little while before I post again because of all the projects I have to do, but I will try me hardest.**

**I have one question should I write a story about Riley's life, like after he met Victoria. Yes, no tell me in a review.**

**Love yah,**

**gandkforever899**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

**A/N:** so, so, so, sorry for not updating. I know I told you that I would update if I got more reviews(which I did.) but again school got in the way of my writing I mean how much homework can they give you??? But if I get more than before I will be so much happier and update as soon as I can, if you're my friend you can still review you know that right but I must thank my reviewers: **xxtaylorcxx, mia3692, Cantante Bello, maxride102, purple is my color. Thank you!**

Chapter 7:the end of a long day beginning of a new.

"_Jessica, Jealously is one of the seven deadly sins, you know." Edward said with an evil grin on his face._

Everyone stared at Edward totally confused. Jacob put Jessica behind him protectively. I looked at Edward confused beyond believe, he winked at me and continued…

"Jessica, Jessica," he said shaking his head, "you seriously can't still be jealous of Bella, You have Jake, who loves and adores you ." She had a look of shock on her face.

"The only girl that's in my league is Bella, so go tell your pretty little friend Lauren that. She and Mike seem to be the only people without happy ending, you have your _mutt_-" Jacob cut him off

"Bella has you, bloodsucker."

"Bloodsucker??" Jessica asked totally lost, she never was the brightest crayon in the box.

"Yes, Jessica, bloodsucker. I'm a vampire." Edward said coolly. I looked at him stunned.

"Ed…ward…Edward?" he flashed me a smile,

"No, your not. Jake stop messing around." She smacked Jake in the arm playfully. Of course, Edward read her mind. It must have toke tons of convincing for Jessica to believe Jake was a werewolf. No way would she believe Edward was a vampire and Jake couldn't say anything or else he would brake the treaty and I would be able to become a vampire.

"Jessica you got me," Edward said playfully, "Bella, we need to get home and to bed, you look like your about to pass out." he laughed, when I yawned involuntary.

"Bye Jessica, Bye Jake I'm glad you got your happy ending, still friends?"

"Sure, sure." the familiar tone rang out. I couldn't help myself, I went up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the check. I turned to leave only to see Jessica walking over to Edward. Edward stiffen as he heard what Her thoughts were. I saw all her intentions on her face. She was going to lay a huge kiss on Edward. I had to stop it NOW! It would not hit only me but Jake too. I ran across the border only to watch Edward holding Jessica back with the palm of his hand on her head. I walked up to Edward and whisper a plan in his ear and then went back to Jake to tell him the plan. Suddenly Edward picked up Jessica and put her in Jacob's hands and then took me into his arms and kissed me, he whispered,

"She was more terrifying then Victoria and James combined." I started to laugh uncontrollably, maybe the being tired was a part of it. Jacob waved to me before putting Jessica on his back and ran into the forest. It reminded me of the first time Edward took me to the meadow. I turn to my Personal god,

"Edward, tomorrow can we go to our meadow?"

"Sure, Love." He kissed me softly before leading me to the Volvo where he was driving me to the Cullen's. As we were driving he started to sing my lullaby and seconds later I was asleep. Having a dream about the wedding and it was a nightmare. I woke up screaming like when Edward left me. I was in my house and I felt cold arms embrace me.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice said worry clear in it.

"Hi" I said trying to sound chipper.

"Are you alright? You were saying stuff like Mike! Aro! And where is Edward? What were you dreaming?" he did that weird eye thing I couldn't help it, I couldn't lie.

"It was our wedding, Edward Aro was in the back and it wasn't you at the alter it was Mike Newton and I kissed him and then Aro killed me."

"That will never happen, Bella it was just a dream." I took in his sweet scent and finally relaxed.

" I know I think I just have pre-wedding nerves"

"We have about a month till the wedding."

"I know."

"Still want to go to the meadow today?"

"yes, I need a human moment"

"I wait" I jumped out of his arms and grabbed my toiletry and my clothes. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, and put my hair into a messy ponytail. I ran back to Edward.

"I'm Ready."

"Let's go then." I got on to his back and he jumped out the window and started running , after ten minutes Edward stopped. I jump off falling hard onto my bottom I let out an "omff" Edward looked at me and started laughing I got up and turn to walk to the meadow but he caught my arm,

"Where do you think your going?"

"to the meadow."

" Wrong way." I blushed. he turn me the right way and we walked to the Meadows clearing. I looked out to find Mike Newton on one knee surrounded by candles and a small box in his hands. He was in a tux.

"BELLA, MARRY ME!" he yelled. Oh, God I heard a scream and realized it was me..

**Do you love it, hate it, what do you think? I would like to know so click the review button and tell me so I don't fell unloved. If you have questions then just review. **

**Sorry for typo's.**

**I was think of writing another fanfic but I'm not sure. It would be about Riley's life after he met Victoria, I'm not sure. so give me input, please.**

**Love ya, **

**-gandkforev899 **


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

**A/N: **I know, I know, I promise to write faster if I got reviews which I did. I just had an extremely busy week of home work and activities going on. I wanted to type last night but my hands were cramping from other typing I had to do, I must clear up a couple of things first it's July 14th in the story and the wedding will be chapter 13, and second is the Mike part is not a dream, I repeat not a dream. Finally, is that I must thank my reviewers: **Forks1, xxtaylorcxx, maxride102, mia3692, crimsonstripe, friend(Shauna).** Thank you keep reviewing.

Chapter 8: mike on fire!!

"_BELLA, MARRY ME!" he yelled. Oh, God I heard a scream and realized it was me.._

Edward put me behind me protectively growling. I composed my self walking around Edward and over to Mike.

"Mike?" I say flirtatiously, winking at Edward subtlety .

"Yes?" His voice cracked in anticipation, I slapped him across the face, it was easier than Jake but still hurt.

"Can't you get though your bloody mind that I DON'T LOVE YOU!!" Some thing didn't cross his mind but he got up and started kissing me. He sucks at kissing, now I see why Jessica dumped him for Jacob. I could hear Edward growling in jealously . I put a hand on Mike and shoved as hard as possible. He stumbled back hitting a candle and knocking it over causing him to set him and the grass on fire. Edward got the grass out in seconds, he took a step back and watched Mike flawing around with an evil grin on his face.

"Edward!" I screamed pointing to Mike.

"Fine" he grumbled, walking over to Mike, putting him out and ordering him to leave. Mike obeyed running to the dense forest.

"He properly has first degree burn because of you." I snapped turning toward Edward, he just smiled at me, we ended up laying in the grass watching the sun come up only to be covered by the Forks' returning visitor the clouds. Edward turn to look at me.

"Alice is calling us in her mind."

"Wedding plans?"

" yes."

"Let's go before Tyler or Eric come trying to marry me." I chuckled

" Yes, we don't want to give Carlisle more work to do." he started laughing, Alice popped up into the meadow.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Alice screamed running towards me.

"Edward?" I said, scared to death of Alice "your sister scaring me!" I yelled running behind him.

"Alice stop. Your scaring my fiancé" all of us burst out laughing falling to the ground , I was laughing so hard I was clenching my sides. Alice suddenly grabbed my arm, so I grabbed Edward. Alice tried to run away with me but Edward stood still.

"Bella has to shop for the wedding." Alice whined.

"Where I go, Edward goes" I said as tough as I could. It didn't work . She started to growl. " Edward!" I screamed running behind him.

"Alice, she's right I have to make sure no one asks her to marry them."

"Mike!" Alice said realizing what happen.

"uh Hun." Edward and I said in unison.

"It's not dress shopping, so I guess you can come." Alice gave in. "BUT NOW!" she ran out of the meadow with us following close behind.

We sat in Alice Porsche watching her speed 200mph to Seattle. I had a lot on my mind but one thought keep popping up like a bad pop up ad on the internet .

" Edward? Who's your best man?"

"Ummm… oh, Jasper"

"Why Jasper?"

"he's more supportive than Emmett."

"Ummm… one other question, is Tanya's coven coming?"

"Yes." Alice chimed in, I gulped. Edward looked at me worried.

"Bella?" he asked, I could only think about what Rosalie told me, Tanya likes him.

"Does Tanya know about m..e?" I struggled to say.

" yes, don't worry. She wishes us the best." he said.

"she she was happy about us?" I stuttered complete lost

"Yes, she does." he said I was starting to get dizzy and hot. then every thing went black.

**Love it, hate it, Cried about it (sorry watching lifetime really need to stop.) Tell Madame hope she will respond, I swear. click the review button. Alice saw you do it don't disappoint her or it the wrath of Alice, you don't want to see it.**

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**Sorry for typo's **

**I will after this crazy week stops I'll start writing who's the red head? Riley's story so read it..**

**Love ya,**

**gandkforev899 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

**A/N:** here's the next chapter. Sorry again for not updating sooner like I told you last week it was a crazy week for me, but next week will be better and if some one wants to bug me just pm me. I'll listen. The more reviews I get the happier I'll be and write faster but I must thank my reviewers, **Dani Cullen, mia3692, zoe the omnipotent, bubblegumballet, xxtaylorcxx. **Thank you.

Chapter 9: morning sweetheart.

"_Yes, she does." he said I was starting to get dizzy and hot. then every thing went black. _

I Woke up on the Cullen's big white couch, "Edward." I whisper my voice hoarse.

"Bella?" Edward said relived

"What happen." I whisper as his cold hand cresset my face.

"Your sick, Bella, you passed out from your fever." he said. "Carlisle told me it just dehydration and a cold but I've been so worried."

"How long have I been out?"

"A day. You need to rest, I'll get you a glass of water." he walked Silently out of the room and got a glass of water. " Here you are, we got your fever down. Alice said you should be back to normal by tomorrow but no more wedding plans till next week."

"I bet Alice is not happy." I started to laugh. It sounded like a cat hatching up a hair ball. I heard Edward's velvet voice humming my lullaby. I was out in seconds.

I woke up to Edward's piano playing softly. I got up and walked up over to the piano and sat down resting my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Hey, Sleepy head. feeling better." He whispered

"Much better." I said my voice back to normal.

"Alice wants to show you the guest list. Is that ok?"

"That's fine. If that's all." At that moment Alice appeared next to Edward. She grabbed me and Edward and dragged us to the couch. She handed me a booklet and sat waiting for my response. I open it and my mouth dropped. There was the whole population of forks then some including LAUREN! No, no ,no way was she coming.

"Al.. Al…Alice!" I yelled "No, no too many people."

"Too Late all ready sent out the invites." Alice said with a smirk. "Lauren won't come."

"Edward, I don't like your sister."

"I don't like her either, at least you haven't had to live with her for 40 years."

"I'll have to live with for the rest of eternity."

"If we need to we could kill her." Alice glared at us.

It been a week of relaxing with Edward, but Alice's time limit is up and frankly I'm scared. I slept at Edward's. I woke up not to find Edward laying next to me but Alice!

"Morning Sweet heart." I started to scream. Edward burst though the door.

"Bella! Run!" I jumped up and ran to Edward. We burst out laughing when Alice started pouting .

"Alice give me an hour to get ready then we can go, ok?"

"Fine." She walked out of the room. I felt Cold arms around my waist.

"I'm going to miss you today," Edward breathed .

"Hold on." I whispered Alice burst though the door.

"No!" she screamed. "Edward is not coming!" she pushed Edward out the door. Telling him something in her mind.

"Alice what?!" I hissed.

"Were shopping with Rosalie for your wedding night."

"What?!" I screamed " NO! NO! NO! Way!" I heard banging on the door.

" Bella! Are you ok?" Edward's velvet voice yelled.

"Now you've done it." Alice said under her breath.

"Fine, Alice. Edward doesn't come but tomorrow he does."

"Yah!" She screamed grabbing me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Alice can't breath." I gasp. She let go laughing and walking out of the room. Edward walked in. a frown formed on his beautiful face.

"I have to stay here."

"yes. You should go hunting for the thing Alice and Rosalie are going to buy me." His eye's widened as he heard what I said.

"Are they trying to kill you?" He asked

"I don't about Rosalie but Alice just wants to shop. " He started to laugh.

" Bella, Get ready." I heard Alice yell from downstairs.

"I better get ready before Alice kills me." I laughed walking in to the rarely used bathroom. I got dressed , kissing Edward good bye before Getting into Alice's Porsche hopefully not passing out this time. Alice and Rosalie Joining me a couple seconds later. We drove off towards Seattle at 200 mph. We drove to Seattle in silence towards one of my worst nightmares, Victoria Secret.

**Love it, Hate it, tell me in a review. Alice saw you do it do not disappoint Her or the wrath of Alice will come for you and you don't want to see it, trust me. **

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**Sorry for Typo's.**

**I will start writhing Who's The red head ASAP but this story comes first 8)**

**Love ya, **

**gandkforev899**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day every one!!! I updating quicker now. (crowd cheers) in the next couple days I will get up Who's The Red Head? Which is Riley's story. One of my reviewers gave me a great idea for this chapter thank you **mia3692.** it turned out to be quite funny I hope you like it. I must thank my reviewers:** Hollie, friend, mia3692, and crimsonstripe. I give you guys electronic hugs. **

Chapter 10: Victoria secret!

_We drove to Seattle in silence towards one of my worst nightmares, Victoria Secret._

We arrived at Victoria Secret. There was a car in the parking lot that I recognizedbut couldn't put a name on it. Alice dragged me to the store despite my cries. She let me go at the entrance so I could walk in like a normal 18 year old going to find lingerie for my wedding night with my 106 year old vampire fiancé. Who may or may not kill me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the store. I stopped as I watch Alice and Rosalie grabbing stuff of the racks like insane people. They stop in front of me and handed me two huge piles of clothing . I almost toppled over with the weight. It was just Bras, panties, and sexy night gowns. I waddled over to the dressing room. I barely survived putting on the first super complicated outfit. I walked out to look at the mirror only to find some self centered person with a bad hair cut hogging it, Lauren! I blushed and tried to run but I heard a high annoying voice.

"Bella!" Lauren called. God, Why me?

"Lauren!" I said in the same high voice. "What brings you here?"

"I have a sexy night with Mike Newton." I gagged. I had a flash back to the kiss in the meadow. "What brings you here?"

"Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale are helping me find lingerie for my wedding night." I didn't tell her who. She will know.

"Who are you marrying?" She was so dumb.

"My two year boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"Have a kid going to ruin your figure, Bella."

"I'M NOT PREGNANT! I'M STILL A FREAKING VIRGIN, LAUREN!" I yelled every one turn to look. My face got hot. " Why does every one think I'm marrying Edward because I'm pregnant which I'm not!"

"Oh." Lauren's only word.

"Why are you with Mike?" I asked trying not to gagged again.

"I love him. So I let him have me."

"Slut." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, Bella?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well, I think Mike hasn't gotten over you because he always mumbled your name in bed." I started chocking and gagging

"What?!" I chocked out. I got a very, very bad mental picture.

"Hey, when you get to Edward I'm sure he'll be mumbling my name in bed." I burst out laughing I hit the floor and tears falling down my face.

"Are you insane?" I managed to get out. " didn't Jessica tell you Edward's message."

"No, She's been spending all her time in la push with Jacob black.'

"You're way to self centered for Edward!" I got off the floor. She huffed a way to her dressing room. I walked back to mine to find no clothes in there except the one I came in with. I changed and walked out to find Alice getting hand 10 Victoria secret bags. I walked up in complete shock.

"I knew which ones you were going to picks so I bought them for you." Alice stated as she danced out of the store Rosalie snickered.

"What?" I asked

"Bella, oh Bella, Bella!" she said in Mikes exact voice. The mental picture came back , and I stared to gag Alice and Rosalie laughed as we walked to car. I need to talk to Edward about therapy I think I need it after today. We got back to the Porsche and I was crammed in with all the bags.

"So home now right?" I asked can't wait to be with Edward.

"No. we have to get props." Rosalie answered.

"We're going to…to…"

" yes, Bella we're going to a sex store." I will defiantly need therapy and I as scared very scared.

"no, no ,no way! I'm not going in there!." I scream ducking in to the pile of bags.

"Your not, Bella. Edward would kill us. Your going out to be in here." Alice said. Yes!!!!!!!!!!

Two hours later…

Need water! Need Food! I had my face against the window in the Porsche. Alice and Rosalie finally got back! But with like 15 bags for me alone. Edward might need therapy too. Alice threw me a water bottle. Yes! I chugged it. We drove back home. I ran to Edward and hugged him tight.

"Hey, love." he said.

"Hi!"

"Are you ok?"

" I think I need therapy!" I stated he looked at me with his eyebrow raised in confusion.

**Love it, hate it, laughed your head off. Give me a review telling me soooo I don't fell so lonely and unloved on Valentines day. **J

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**I have a new poll on my profile it's what's should I do for Edward's and Bella's spicy wedding night? So go and vote! It will make me feel loved. **J

**Sorry for typo's **

**Love yah, **

**gandkforev899**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

**A/N: **Happy Presidents Day!! I'm updating soon. (coward cheers again.) Because I have no school. Yah!! You guys really like the last chapter. I made this one funny. The wedding will be in here in the next few chapters most like chapter 15 but not sure. I'm going to thank my reviewers, **twylghtlur, ginnylookalike42, edwardxbella-for-ever, mia3692, vampiregirl12, xxtaylorcxx, crimsonstripe. Thank you. You're awesome!**

Chapter 11: Episcopalian, Who?

" _I think I need therapy!" I stated he looked at me with his eyebrow raised in confusion.___

"Alice and Rosalie may want to kill me." I explained, pointing to the bags they we're bringing in. He laughed.

"Is that all?"

"that's not the half of it." I sighed. He pulled me to the couch, and covering us with a blanket.

"Tell me so I can figure out if you need therapy." he said in that wonderful velvet voice.

"It's a long story." I said hanging my head when I remembered what happened.

"I have eternity he said raising my chin.

"Ok. It's you funeral." I mumbled. "Well, we drove to Victoria Secret. Where I ran into Lauren. She was getting lingerie for her night with Mike. I found out that Mike mumbles my name in bed. She said when we try you will mumble her name in bed. I confess I was a virgin to the whole store. Alice brought me like the whole store. Then we left and Rosalie mimicked Mike voice making me gag. We went to a sex shop and I stayed in the car as they shopped . I stayed in there for two hours. My face pressed against the wall mumbling about needing food and water and that's about it."

"I don't think you need therapy ."

"You didn't get a mental image of Mike and Lauren having sex and Mike mumbling my name. you've never kissed mike."

"I think the last part is a lie."

"What?!"

"It was a day at school Emmett pushed me and I ran into Mike. Our lips meet touched he pulled me closer and tried to get his tongue in my mouth. It was the worst thing in the world." I burst out laughing. Emmett walked down the stairs snickering. " I'm sure he was gay before you came to forks."

It's been a week since the shopping trip. I didn't get therapy. There has been a thought going through my head. What church are we getting married too. I know Renee has had me baptized in almost every christen church. I'm kind of afraid of water when my head is held under it.

"Edward?" I asked while we watched TV.

"Yes?"

"What Religion are you?"

"Ummm…Episcopalian." **(my religion!)**

"Who?"

"Episcopalian, it a form of Christianity ." oh crap. That's one religion Renee didn't get to. Great another baptism. I shudder at the memory of the last Church. Edward looked at me.

"So, we're getting married in the Episcopalian church."

"No, I thought we would get married in your church." he said. I was about to open my mouth when Alice yelled from upstairs.

"she not religious, We're getting married in the Episcopalian church." Edward and I looked at each other.

"We're?" we asked in unison.

"You." Alice yelled.

"Isn't Emmett the priest." I asked only Edward.

"No! not a good Idea." Alice yelled.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled. I heard mumbling and a huge crash.

"My closet" Rosalie yelled. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Emmett begging and Alice say 'no not my credit cards'.

"Are you sure you want to be in this family forever" He asked.

"Yes. If you're there." I said as he nuzzled my neck. "We're still having the wedding her, right?"

"Yes. Edward finally got to say. "Too much wedding planning we'll talk to Alice tomorrow."

"That sound's wonderful." Emmett and Alice came running down stairs with Rosalie coming after them with at high heel in her hand.

"What was that?" I asked Edward.

"No clue." He said back. Jasper came walking in with his nose in a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked Jasper.

"Wuthering heights. It's one of the best books I've read." Edward groaned, I smiled smugly.

"That's what I think too." Emmett, Alice and Rosalie came running though the living room.

"What's up with them?" Jasper asked, Edward and I just shrugged .

**Loved it, hate it, laughed your head off, have a good idea hit the purplish blue button and tell me I will feel very loved.**

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**I have a new poll on my profile it's what's should I do for Edward's and Bella's spicy wedding night? So go and vote! It will make me feel loved. I seriously need you to vote I have no winners yet. To let you know I have never had the experience so I don't know how it turn out.**

**Sorry for typo's **

**Breaking dawn comes out august 2****nd**** for everyone to know.**

**Love Yah,**

**-gandkforev899**


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

**A/N: **I Know I haven't updated mostly because I was stressing out about solo and ensemble contest at my school, but also because YOU GUYS AREN'T REVIEWING!!!! Only 3 more chapters till the wedding. I must thank my reviewers: **mia3692, Ellen, crimsonstripe, edwardxbella-for-ever, bubblegumballet.** my friend will kill me if I don't say this he has a fiction press story called lunar wolves by fallenrain28 I will have a story too, it a joint membership, please read and review or I will die from his wreath and then no more My Breaking Dawn, any who on with the story.

Chapter 12: Alice in a frenzy 

"_What's up with them?" Jasper asked, Edward and I just shrugged _

It's been a week since the Rosalie incident (as we like to call it). It has gone by fast we spent most of the time with Alice doing wedding plans. We come to the conclusion that the wedding going to be topaz and white. Alice some how found topaz dresses for the bride maids and then I have my Anne of green gables Dress and Alice won't let me see Edward tuxedo. Edward and I sat watching Alice giving orders to carters over the phone. I was in a blue dress today was Sunday and I am getting baptized in the Episcopalian church. Edward would be sweating bullets If he was human, I think he's worried because he hasn't been in the Episcopalian church since he was human.

"Edward, it's going to be fine This Church is one of the most accepting churches." it pulled him out of his funk, he stopped drawing circles on my palm and looked at me.

"Bella, I'm a vampire. That may not matter to you but a Church it will." he looked me straight in to my eyes unleashing his evil power.

"but…you ….don't…have …to…tell" I claimed trying to keep my breath steady. He kissed me suddenly I happily joined in. about 2 seconds later two cold hands pried us a parted.

"Come on love birds, we going to be late." Alice said, then danced out of the room.

"Not with her driving." I grumbled as I pushed my self off the couch , I heard a musical laugh out side, stupid vampire hearing. I walked out the door tripping on the step. And Edward caught me again. I can't wait to be a vampire.

We went though the baptism (it was so long that I would never be able to tell you about) The whole time Edward was all twitchy and weird he kept looking over his shoulder. He held me protectively. Alice almost killed me because my hair dropped water on the porches.

"Alice what's with you?" you never want to tear my head off?" I said after her explosion from the one drop. She grabbed her high heel, and started to walk towards me Edward step in front off me right as the epic battle was going to happen Rosalie yelled out the window…

"Alice, Put Down the Heel. It my thing!" Alice obeyed and walked inside the house,

"What's her problem?" I asked Edward.

"She's just stress with all the wedding plans." he answered walking inside as it started to pour. If it wasn't for Edward I would be miserable. We walked in and Alice was on the top of the stairs,

"Bella, come." she snapped. Suddenly she was in front of me. She grabbed me and ran me up stairs I turned and mouthed Help me to Edward before the door shut . I spent 4 hours be poked by needles from Alice altering my dress. When I was finally let go, I ran for Edward's room I open the door he was on the bed listening softly to music I walked up to him and leaped he hands shot up and started to tickle me hard. I screamed and yelled stop as my eyes started to water. When we settled he started humming my lullaby. I soon fell into a deep sleep. I woke up with no Edward. I look at the clock it said 11:30 How could I sleep that long ? Edward popped his head though the door.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, Want breakfast?" He push the door open to reveal a beautifully arranged tray of food with a single red rose. I went to pick up the rose but Edward stopped me. "With your luck you'll prick yourself and then we'll have another jasper incident." We both winced at the sudden memory of that evil day.

"thank you." I say while taking a bite of bacon.

"Any time for my angel." he smoothed my hair. I finally finished my breakfast and decided to go down stairs to see Alice I kind of feel like shopping . Wait what am I thinking? God, I confused. I walked down stairs to find Alice in a shirt and sweat pants, What the hell? Her hair was even messier than usual and she had NO makeup on!! Ok, I'm going crazy. I turned to see Edward as stunned as I was, I walked slowly over to the couch, and sat down next to Alice.

"Alice?" I asked making sure she was real.

"shhh.." She hissed. It's her. I got up slowly and walked over to Edward.

"Edward, Why is Alice like this and why do I want to shop?"

"No Clue. Let's talk to rose."

"Rose?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"She gets made at Rosalie now." ok, the cullen family on the frenzy now defiantly Alice. We walked up to rose and Emmett room.

"Hey, Rose and Emmett." I say as I open there door I saw some thing I didn't want too. I ran out. "Edward Why didn't you warn me." I walked to Jasper's Room.

"Hey, Jasper" he was reading Anne of Green Gables. I tapped his shoulder he looked up.

"Oh, Hey Bella, Edward. What did you need?" he asked his reading glasses sliding down his nose, why did he need those he a vampire.

"Do you know what up with Alice?" He looked at me confused..

"I have No idea. All I know is I've been trying to avoid her from all the stress she been giving off. Last time I saw her it was before your baptism." He informed me, I told him thanks before we walked down stairs. Edward sat at his piano and I sat next to him. He started to play a soft song to calm Alice, It didn't work. After half the song Alice Walked in and yelled really loud.

"Edward, Shut up the Rack!!!!" she was mad, we both looked at her raising our eyebrows.

**Love it, hated it, laugh you're a off, any thing, tell me you know what to do(hint: click, click) I give you virtual hugs from Edward. I need Ideas for the next chapter I kind of have writers block!!**

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**I still have that poll up I need votes, I need 20 votes or I will not post for 2 weeks. I know tough love, but remember I don't have experience in that department.**

**Sorry for typo's**

**Love yah, **

**- gandkforev899 **


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I want to own the hot Edward Cullen**

A/N: sorry for so long to update I had major writer's block!! I may update sooner or later in the next two weeks because of CSAP ugh! But every that review for this chapter gets a hug from EDWARD!!! So the people who get hugs from Edward are: **xxtaylorcxx, Eileen, Ellen, edwardxbella-for-ever. ** I must thank reviewers that review other chapters: ** ali, eddysgirl, ** **Kalen**. Thank you all!!

Chapter 13 the day before.

"_Edward, Shut up the Rack!!!!" she was mad, we both looked at her raising our eyebrows._

Aliceis finally back to normal, so am I for that matter. Now, something is up with Edward. He has been way to over-protective lately, it started at the baptism and that was over a week ago. I have a day till the wedding and I can't take any more! Alice has been running around the house put up decorations, yelling at people, and getting the reception area perfect. She even has my mom helping her!! Jasper is away in his

room trying to control all the emotions and God knows what Emmett and Rosalie are doing. I'll I know is that if I get poked with one more needle I'm going to scream. I need to be cheered up. Emmett I thought. I started walking towards there room. Scared at what I will find. I walked in to find Rosalie painting her nails for tomorrow, and Emmett was on the bed with a book. Huh?

"Emmett" I said falling on to the bed.

"Hey, little sis." he laughed ruffling my hair "what's up?"

"I need an escape from Alice's wrath." I muttered.

"I thought you would be with Edward all day."

"Why?"

"You won't see him till the wedding after 12 o'clock tonight."

"What?!"

"Alice is all up on tradition." he whispered like it was big secret. He smiled at me knowing I was going to blow up at Alice. I was going to scream her name when surprisingly she scream,

"BELLA" the high pitched voice screeched. Oh, great what did I do now! I walked down stairs tripping on the way down only to be caught by my knight in shinning armor.

"What's up with Alice?" I asked knowing he knew.

"It's a vision, she saw of your future."

"What Happen?"

"Breaking tradition." He smirked.

"We'll have to be away from each other for a WHOLE day!" I whined.

"But what about when I go hunting?" oh, yeah I forgot about that. I thought about the abandonment dreams. I shuddered. He looked at me strange.

"I don't like that either." I confessed, looking into does damn golden eyes. He walked to his room, were I burst into tears.

"Bella?" He asked softly rubbing my back.

"I -sob- get the - sob - abandonment -sob- Dreams." I pulled my head up to look at him. His golden orbs filled with pain.

"I never should have left." he stated.

"BELLA!!" Alice screeched again. Way to ruin the moment, Alice, I thought. You know in those creepy movies when thunder strikes and the door slowly opens to reveal the bad guy. That is exactly what happen. Thunder hit in the forest and the door slowly open to reveal Alice!!! Oh, god! Run for your lives Alice is going to kill!!

"Bella, why can't I see the wedding anymore?" I looked at her surprised.

"Werewolves!" I whispered. Suddenly over-joyed that the packs coming. Edward growled. I smacked him playfully. "don't insulted my friends"

"sorry, Mrs. Cullen." he smirked, I couldn't believe it but I loved being called that! It made me so, so, so happy., Not to mention tomorrow night! We lay in each others arms, day dreaming and discussing the wedding.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Alice will force me to wear high heels, Mike will weep, The Voutri will show, Jake will protest, my mom will tell stories about her wedding night, Charlie will be a nervous wreck and I will trip on the aisle." I stated truthfully. Edward looked at me in shock.

"Bella, that will never happen on my watch." He answered sounding like James bond. I yawned involuntary but then I looked at the clock it said 11:30 pm. I better get to sleep before he has to leave. He put the quilt around me. I snuggled up to him. Edward started humming my lullaby. I was out in seconds but what felt like the same amount of time I woke up and no Edward I fell back asleep to another bad dream abut the wedding which soon turned in a abandonment dream I woke up screaming. I heard Edward yell my name but couldn't figure out how to get to him. I finally fell asleep when an hour later I felt movement on my bed I called Edward's name groggily slowly opening my eyes to be nose to nose with an evil looking Alice…

**Sorry for the shortness! I still want review if your anonymous and want me t reply leave a email. Please review I type as fast as possible and if you review I will give you a sneak peak of the wedding chapter!!! So review it will make me feel loved!**

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**For the poll, I only got 5 voters but I have picked to write a T scene because I have enough knowledge for that! I thank my voters!!**

**Sorry for typos!**

**Love yah,**

**-gandkforev899**


	14. Chapter 14

-1**Disclaimer: HA, HA! Edward is all mine! Oh hi Stephenie, ok, you can have him back, sadly I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/n: **Ok. I got 18 reviews for this chapters yah!! Keep it up guys! Sorry for not updating, I've had annoying csap, drain all creative thoughts out of my mind, not to mention my friend gave me huge writers block and I've been sick , and in bed, there are more excuses but I don't want to bore you, but this is my last week of school before spring break and if I get 18 reviews again I'll write 3 chapters and post them all in one week. Thank you to my reviewers for this chapter**: ginnylookalike42, jesse07, edwardlover12, xxtaylorcxx, indigenous bleu, shinobi shinigami, meg, ellen, eddysgirl crimsonstripe, Hannah G., Kari, cullenforlife, cullensROCK, Britt, Olivia, Marrisa, Mee Meee. Thank you. ** I would write the people for other chapters but there is so many. But thank you, to the people who review other chapters! Now, on with the story.

Chapter 14: The day of.

_I finally fell asleep when an hour later I felt movement on my bed I called Edward's name groggily slowly opening my eyes to be nose to nose with an evil looking Alice…_

I let out a scream, which seconds later was clamped off by a cold hard hand.

"Bathroom now!" Alice said strictly

"Five more mins!" I said turning on my side. 

"NO NOW!!" Alice yelled, I suddenly got an idea.

"EDWARD, she hurting me!" I screamed Edward burst though the door.

"Bella!" Alice screamed then mutter something like "Emmett and jasper are going to die." Edward picked up the evil pixie and then slid in to his usual spot on the bed.

"You know what going to happen next time your on that bed." Emmett called from outside that door. I blushed ten shades of red. Edward would have blushed but he's an amazing vampire who never blushes. God, I want to be one of them so bad!

"EMMETT! STOP WITH THE MENTAL PICTURES!! It's my wedding day!" Edward growled , he turned to me. "So where were we?" I shrugged. He smiled his dazzling crooked smile before cradling me in his arms and kissing me softly. "you're the most beautiful creature on this earth." We heard a gagging sound from outside the door. I threw a sneaker at it.

"Jeez, Edward" Emmett called

"That wasn't me, Emmett" Edward stated, I could almost feel Emmett's eyes widen

"Bella?"

"Yes" I said in a sweet tone "Now shut up or die." I said in a menacing tone. Accidentally cracking a evil laugh. Edward look at me like I was insane.

"I got to go, your mom want to talk to you." he suppressed a laugh as he kissed me on last time till tonight. Oh god, I thought, what does my mom want? As Edward walked out, Renee walked in.

"Hey sweet heart." she cooed. "It's your big day and night!" when she said night my face flushed.

"thanks mom." was all I could say.

"I'm glad your not making the same mistake Charlie and I made. Even though we were so young it was still special especially that night. -" She continued the story. It was so boring and feely touching that I do not ever want to repeat it. As she was getting to the night, Alice walked in. Thank god, I thought.

"Bathroom NOW!" Alice said strictly once again. I practically ran out of the room, waving bye to my mom. As I entered the bathroom, fear hit me. There was Rosalie with a high heel in her hand. I tried to back out slowly, but ran into the evil pixie, who closed the door behind her. As Rosalie heard the click she slipped the shoe back on her foot.

"SIT!" Alice snarled. I immediately obeyed. Alice walked out , I sat under Rosalie's watchful eyes till Alice returned with my wedding dress. She ordered me to stand, I obeyed. She striped me of my PJ's and handed me new underwear and bra. She started to help me get my wedding dress on, which still reminded me of Anne of Green Gables.

"Alice, Edward refusing to get into his tuxedo!" Jasper called, Alice walked out of the bathroom in raged. I'd be scared if I was Edward. Rosalie helped me with the rest of my dress. She had me sit down. So she could do my hair and makeup.

"Are you excited for tonight?" She asked

"Why does every one want to know?" I asked back.

"Edward has been my brother for over 60 years. I was almost positive he was gay before you came along. So it's a big deal for my family." she said as she slipped on my vial "If you want you can go down stairs, Edward's still in his room."

"I'll go after I see a mirror."

"Bella, don't forget these." She threw me a pair of flats. I slipped them on, I did something I never thought I do, I hugged Rosalie. I walked out of the room. I looked into a mirror, I gasped. The dress hugged my little amount of curves. My hair was in a up due with a tiara and my make up was done to make me look like a porcelain doll. I was stunned.

-6:00- 

I was sitting on the couch, waiting out the last half an hour. Charlie was sweating bullets, constantly saying,

"my baby has grown up so fast." 

Alice was running around the house yelling at everyone. Edward was already out side in the wedding area.

-6:30-

Everyone is outside sat down and processed in. There only waiting for me and Charlie.

"it's time" Charlie said as he took my arm and we started outside were it was twilight. I turned to walk down the aisle, to see the bronze hair man I love.

**Review, review, review, please! I love them! If you guys don't review I'll be sad and heartbroken! Alice saw you write on and if you don't you'll face the wrath of THE HIGH HEEL! If you review I'll give you the song the Bella and Edward are going to dance to!**

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**Sorry for typos!**

**HAPPY EASTER!! **

**Love yah,**

**-gandkforev899**


	15. Chapter 15

-1**Disclaimer**: **HA, HA! Edward is all mine! Oh hi Stephenie, ok, you can have him back, sighs gives Edward back sadly I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N:** FINALLY THE WEDDING!! I only got 14 reviews last chapter, I want more please I like feed back, and I want to break 100 reviews so please review please!! It's my spring break so I writing three chapters this week , if possible. I thank my reviewers: **Dani Cullen, bubblegumballet, jesse07, Sarah, Eddysgirl**

**Twilightcrazy123321, xxtaylorcxx, EdwardCullenfroever123, twilightfansunite, Shinobi Shinigami, cullenforlife, ellen, ginnylookalike42, Edwardlover12. Thank you.** To the Wedding!!

Chapter15: THE WEDDING!!

"_it's time" Charlie said as he took my arm and we started outside were it was twilight. I turned to walk down the aisle, to see the bronze hair man I love. _

I walked slowly down the red aisle, looking straight into Edward's golden eyes, not breaking the connection once. All I noticed was the soft sound of the music in the background. We made it to the front, Charlie kissed my check and took his seat. While I go to stand next to Edward at the alter. The priest started when Edward and I turned to look at each other.

"Dearly beloved we have come together -" He continued. I didn't listen after Edward flashed me one of his dazzling crooked smiles. It took me all I had not to jump on his him. I deferred my eyes to stay sane, and see the rest of the wedding. The set up was amazing, there was candles and roses every where. The whole town of forks and la push pack. I looked to see Mike weeping, next to Lauren. Jacob was watching respectfully with Jessica, who I swear was green with envy. I saw Jasper looking at me strange, I bet it was my feelings.

"Bella, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the convent of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him and keep him, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both you shall live?" Father Harold said,

"I will" I responded

"Edward, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the convent of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her and keep her, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both you shall live?" Father Harold said,

"I will" The velvet voice answered instantly, father Harold went to ask the people, I saw Renee crying. _God, mom!_ I thought. I looked at Edward, he was looking at Alice funny. Alice was zoned out, What was she seeing? I looked up at Edward, he was worried and his eyes kept going from me, to my dad, to the pack, to the woods.

"Will everyone please sit?" Father Harold called. The other people at the alter made their ways to their reserved seats. Edward and I took our seats next to the alter. As the lessons started, I leaned over to Edward.

"What did Alice see? Don't lie!" I whispered in his ear

"The pack isn't going to help. The Voutri is going to follow your scent to Charlie's and there hungry…" He sighed trailing off. I shivered, and I don't think from his cold breath at my ear. _I'm going to strangle the life out of that mutt. _I thought ,_ oh, that was harsh but my dad's life was at stake._ The homiletic finished by now and we were making our way back to the alter.

" The couple have prepared there own vows" oh crap, I forgot them inside, before I culd do anything alice handed me a piece of paper.

"I got them." Alice said

"Thank you." I said back, Edward took my hands in his.

"I love thee, I love but thee with a love that shall not die till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old. Bella, This poem is my vow to you . When I left you and told you I didn't love you. I felt the worst pain knowing you believed me. You should know that I will always love and nothing shall ever break us apart including death. Never think for a moment I don't love you. I know that you love me deeply and that it doesn't affect my life but it does Bella. You've brought me something I haven't had in a long time. You've brought me feeling, love, happiness, longing and so much more. I have a huge yearning to have you as mine so here I am today. I love thee, I love but thee with a love that shall not die till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old." The velvet voice finished, producing tears to my eyes. He wiped them away as they came. He let me regain composer before I read my vows, I grabbed Edward's hand, taking a deep breath and speaking,

"Edward, what can I say, it's been a rocky road, we've loved, we've lost each other, I had to chose between you and another, and in the end here we are 18 years old and getting married. I never thought I would be here today a couple months ago. When you weren't in my life, I never thought about the future or the past for that matter. I was a zombie, I didn't know how to live my life with out you. Even with help I couldn't live with you. You are my light in this dreary town of forks Washington. I would have left this town years ago if it wasn't for you. I vow to you that we shall be together for eternity, That I will love you forever and that spark we feel every time we touch will stay as long as possible. Edward, you will always take my breath away, you will always dazzle me. I loved you from the start and I'll love you for eternity. Edward, That's all I can say. I love you." I finished, taking another deep breath, I could tell Edward wanted to kiss me so bad. The audience clapped, and Father Harold went to bless the rings which Angela twin brothers had.

"That was beautiful." Edward Whispered. As father Harold finished blessing the rings. He handed the ring to Edward.

"Bella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you in the name of god" Edward said slipping on the ring.

"Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you in the name of god" I said slipping on the ring onto Edward's hand.

"I now present you as husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Father Harold proclaimed. Edward pulled up my Vail and kissed me deeply. We sat down as the cullen read us a prayer. I cuddled up to Edward, realizing my name was now Isabella Marie Cullen. Edward kissed my forehead softly as the priest made the blessing of marriage. We started the peace, I kissed Edward softly before walking out to the audience to hear more congratulations than peaces, I walked up to Emmett,

"Is the blood actually blood?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"It's wine and Bread, Emmett" I said laughing as Emmett frowned. Edward and I walked back to our seats and cuddled looking into each others eyes till we had to walk up and get communion, Edward had a digested look on his face as we sat down,

"Still taste like dirt," He whispered to me. I laughed. I watched everyone get communion, I started to sing,

"Speak o' lord as we come to you to receive the food of your holy word-" I stopped as Edward pulled me close with a smile on his lips.

"You sing so beautifully!" He said I started to blush, he kissed me softly, "I love you!" he said , he pick me up bridal style and walking down the aisle as we recessed out. We walked into the white mansion and started signed the marriage forms as Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!

**Please review I want to know about what you guys think of the wedding vows!! The more reviews the faster I write and everyone wants to read the reception. And if you don't you'll feel the Wrath of the Wedding Planning Alice WITH stilettos heals!(thank you! Shinobi Shinigami)**

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**Sorry for typos!**

**Love yah!!**

**-gandkforev899**


	16. Chapter 16

-1**Disclaimer**: **HA, HA! Edward is all mine! Oh hi Stephenie, ok, you can have him back, sighs gives Edward back sadly I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N:** hey guys, here is the reception, sorry it took so long, I had to write toast and that's pretty hard! I have to thank my reviewers: **xxtaylorcxx, rose, crimsonstripe l'un et la seule Dani Cullen, bubblegumballet, Edwardcullen'svampirewife, mickey160, Friend, Alice4ever, Hannah, mia3692, ellen, purple is my color, eve musings, twilightsarah1414. Thank you, I have to thank my wonderful new beta, Twilight is my anti-drug. **I got over 100 reviews! Yah!

Chapter 16: The Reception!

We walked into the white mansion and started signing the marriage forms as Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!

We walked out the front lawn, which was now filled with tables, chairs, a dance floor, a band, and an eating area with our fabulously home made cake. As soon as everyone saw us, they surrounded us patting us on the shoulder, saying "congratulations!" and hugging me but not Edward. Weird I thought. As soon as we were free. I grabbed Jacob and pulled him to the garage pinning him against the wall.

"Frisky , frisky, Bella, what's your husband going to think?"

"Shut it,…Jacob" I growled, "Why aren't you going to kill the Voutri?"

"That's because we don't want to help bloodsuckers that break treaties." Jacob snapped at me.

"This isn't about me anymore, Jacob! If you don't help Charlie is going to die. Jacob, these vampires you don't mess with, they'll kill any human who gets in their way!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes, I wiped them away before they ruined my mascara.

"Yeah, right!" Jacob said sarcastically, pushing past me, only to be slammed into the wall by Edward, as I stumbled in to the Volvo.

"Listen, mutt, Alice saw Charlie getting killed by the Voutri. So if you don't want Bella to kill you after her change, I suggest you get Sam to kill them. Got it?" Edward growled as I came to his side.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said trying to break Edward's iron grasp. I put my hand softly on Edward's shoulder and he slowly let go of Jacob. Jacob stacked off, Edward started at the ground before meeting my eyes, I kissed him softly before smearing some of my lipstick around his face and messing my hair up. He looked at me questionably.

"Edward, we're both away from the party we need an excuse for why we were gone and everyone knows there's sexual tension between us!" I said, as I made his hair even messier.

"Yes but then why did you rip your dress?" I looked down at my dress and sure enough there is a small rip mid thigh.

"That was when I hit the Volvo," he growled. I kissed him again making him relax. I pulled him out of the garage to the party, they looked at us as I tried to fix my hair and Edward wiped of the lipstick. The pixie was up at the microphone.

"Thanks for joining us again Edward and Bella." She said as I blushed "time to cut the cake!" She called as she dance off stage. Edward and I waked over to the table and cutting the beautiful classic wedding cake. We looked at each other before Edward smashed the cake into my face and I to him. We laughed as Alice handed us napkins. We sat down as people started to eat. Edward started to give me a foot rub. We heard a clang of a glass, we look up to see Jasper standing.

" I want to give a toast," Jasper said, "I get a lot of felling of love from these two, but seriously, I've known Edward since I was nine and he had never found love for a girl. He was unhappy till Bella came to Forks. At first Edward didn't know what to do, he was scared, scared of what she would think of him and of what he would do around her. When he over came his fear, they fell in love. Edward was glowing and so happy, especially when he was with his Bella. When we left, I watched my brother struggle with being away from Bella and sadly turn back into that cold, hard shell he use to be. No one could save him except Bella. Once we had returned to Forks, I watched him come back to life as their relationship started off again. "I watched him struggle as Bella was put in danger because of Edward's life style . I also watched as Bella struggled to make a choice between my brother and another. I watch today as they got married, eternally happy. There were absolutely glowing weren't they? I'll watch them as they continue there lives together. Bella, Edward, I wish you the best of luck with your marriage, I'll be watching!" His toast brought tears to my eyes again. Edward wiped them away.

Alice stood up after Jasper.

"Every one, as the maid of honor I feel like I should give a speech, I've know Edward since we were eight and I've know Bella for 2 years now, and I've almost fell in love with her as much as Edward, only as her being my sister, my best friend, and as Bella says my personal Barbie! Now Bella is my sister and I will love her even more. Edward has always been the keep it to himself kind of guy, till Bella came along, as soon as he found out what he really wanted , he fell in love. He got scared on how deep the relationship, and we left, it broke my heart to leave Bella, and Edward's. He left the family checking every few month and not only had I lost my best friend I lost my brother and as we returned home, and Bella was put in danger AGAIN. Soon enough Bella had to choose between my brother and a boy down in La push that was more like family to Bella and today it is oblivious who she choose. Edward and Bella I wish you the best of luck. I see a bright future for you." She ended and here they are more tears! Alice sat down and to my surprise Jacob stood up, I look at him questionably.

"Hi every one, I want to say something. I know that the Cullen's don't really like me and the kids down in La Push, but after I got hurt and Carlisle came to help me even Edward came to help after I tried to steal the girl he loves, and I even kissed her! Though I still didn't get her. She ended up with her true soul mate and I found mine, Jessica. I guess we both had happy ending. Anyways I wish you and Edward the best of luck," Jacob said. I went and gave him a hug and whispered a thank you in his ear.

"Time to dance, Bella and Edward!" Alice said quickly, I began to get nervous. As we walked on to the dance floor, Edward leaned down.

"Just put your feet on mine and I'll do the rest." he whispered licking my ear before putting his hands around my waist. how much control does he think I have! I put my feet on his, as the song started, I recognized it immediately it was our lullaby, we twilled round and round looking into each others eyes. Soon the song ended and went in to another,

_Beauty and the beast,  
Tale as old time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast. _

We both looked at Alice questionably, before we danced off again. I threw my bouquet to the girls, Angela caught it. I lifted up my dress so Edward could take the garter of with his teeth as he did he threw it to the guys and Ben caught it. Edward and I started to laugh at the irony of it.

We spent the rest of the night talking to people I would never see again, and soon enough it was time or our last good bye. As soon as everyone left Alice whisked me up to the bathroom, so I could change in to my blue sexy linage, which consists of a bra and panties with lace. I walked out of the bath room to see Edward laying on the bed covered in rose petals and candles surrounded him he look like a roman god in tight pants and no shirt , I slowly walked over to him, sliding my finger down his bare chest.

**Please review I want to know about what you guys think of the wedding vows!! The more reviews the faster I write and everyone wants to read the reception. And if you don't you'll feel the Wrath of the Wedding Planning Alice WITH stilettos heals!(thank you! Shinobi Shinigami)**

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**Love yah,**

**-gandkforev899 **


	17. Chapter 17

-1Disclaimer: If I'm Stephenie Meyer than why would I be writing fan fiction? I don't own anything! sobs

**A/N:** I'm truly sorry for not updating. My Beta was grounded from the computer and so, but it also took forever to write this chapter since I'm a teen and I haven't had a wedding night. I haven't even had a boyfriend yet, so it was hard and if it sounds professional then blame M rated fanfic. I did a lot of reading. I have to thank my reviewers:**batman0221, Nikki, xxtaylorcxx, rose, ToriVampire94, Hannah, friend, cullenboisrbetter, totaltwilightaddict, cullensROCK, crimsonstripe, and Ellen. Thank you!** On with the Chapter!

Chapter 17: The Wedding Night!

_I slowly walked over to him, sliding my finger down his bare chest_.

"Edward," I purred getting off the bed. He sat up and looked at me.

"Bella," He purred back, trying to reach for me.

"If you want me come and get me!" I said prancing around. He growled, just like he did when I first came in to his room all those years ago, and ran after me, before I knew it, I was on the bed with Edward was on top of me, his eyes full of love and want. I giggled.

"You'll never escape me now my pretty little princess" he tease. I started laughing as he tickled my bare stomach. The tickling stop only to be replace by cold gentle kisses. I pushed him, so I could get on top of him. I wrapped my legs around his stomach. I kissed his throat, then made a trail up his face to  
his ear. I licked it playfully.

"You said it wrong," I whispered, "I'm the one keeping you prisoner, My Prince". He pulled me closer kissing my lips, I tangled my fingers in his hair, getting closer and closer. He had his hands on the small of my back, but they slowly went to my butt. Which was barely covered by Alice's sexy linage. I let out a  
small laugh as he squeezed it. It surprised me that Edward would do that without my permission. He looked at to make sure it was ok, I nodded. He squeezed harder, I let out a loud giggle. I blushed hard as I heard a loud booming laugh. Edward took a candle, blew it out and threw it at the door. Emmett laughed harder. I  
heard a high-pitched screech and the laughter stopped.

"So where were we!" Edward said suggestively. We started kissing again, Edward's tongue licked my lip, wanting entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, he wonder in. I slipped my hands slowly down his chest and putting my fingers in his belt loops. I tugged lightly on his pants, he understood and nodded. I slowly undid  
the button and unzipped the zipper. I hauled myself up higher on him before slipping his pants off and tossed them onto the floor. I don't think he liked being the only one with something on the floor because as soon as he got comfortable again , he started tracing my bra and pulling at the straps. I lifted up and he pulled it off of me and threw it across the room. He looked at me with such passion, that I blushed and cover my naked top.

"You're so beautiful! You don't have to hide!" He said as he pulled my arms apart, he brought me closer to him and kissed me softly, before our tongues started wrestling. It got more and more heated. Some how in all this Edward managed to get my last bit of clothing off, my underwear. He started to set up I  
pushed him back down on the bed.

"Where do you think you're going , sir!" I said in a formal tone "I'm not done with you!" I said ferocity. "Lose them, bud." I pointed to his checkered boxers. Which are growing bigger. He flipped me so he was on top. I settled the way Alice and Rosalie told me locking my hips and Edward settled the way he was  
suppose to.

"Are you sure, Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward, Alice told me every thing, every single detail." I said stuttering. I was growing impatient . He merrily nodded and started kissing me passionately he started sliding closer than farther. It hurt really bad.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, he stopped.

"Don't" I whispered against his lips. He continued and soon the pain stopped and was replace by pleasure. We broke apart a couple of times and one final time at about 3 o'clock A.M.

"Time to sleep, Bella" he said panting, I nodded, I was exhausted. I slept well in Edward's arms that night knowing that I was with Edward forever. All to soon it was morning.

"Wake up Bella." Edward said, "let's get breakfast"

"I can't" I said hiding under the sheets blushing.

"Why?"

"I was so loud last night!" I said

"They won't tease you." He said.

"Yes they will," I said from under the sheet.

"I'll kill them if they do." He said before kissing me though the sheets

"Ok." I said before I got up to take a shower. I walked in the bathroom to see Alice…

**Please review I want to know what you think about this chapter, please! I'll even give you the first line of the next chapter. I fell loved if you review and every one wants a loved author because they write a lot better!**

If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. 

**Sorry for the shortness!**

Love yah!

-gandkforev899 


	18. Chapter 18

-1Disclaimer: If I'm Stephenie Meyer than why would I be writing fan fiction? I don't own anything! sobs

**A/N: **Have you guys been noticing that it's been taking me longer to update! Well one is end of school year pile on the home work and tests! And I've had writer's block and you guys aren't reviewing! This is an exciting chapter, you can review! For the last time I'm a 14 year old girl I've never had a boyfriend so that why the last chapter sucked sorry! Thanks to my reviewers: **Carola-stories698, Kelsey, LovLovLovEdward!!, roseflower, Jesse07, xxtaylorcxx, Cullen's the name. Dani Cullen, twilightsarah1414, torivampire94, Topaz Fireheart Storm! Thanks guys! **Now on with the show!

**Chapter 18: Moving or Losing? **

_"Ok." I said before I got up to take a shower. I walked in the bathroom to see Alice… _

I heard a lock behind me. I spin to see Rosalie locking the door. Crap, I thought!

"Tell us every thing!" Alice squealed bouncing up and down.

"No," I said looking down and realizing I still had no clothes on. I blushed ten shades of red before walking over to the shower. Alice simply blocked me.

"Was he fast or slow? Was there foreplay? Who was on top? Was it good? Tell us!" Alice yelled.

"I plead the fifth!' I said reaching behind the evil pixie that was my new sister and turning on the shower.

"Come on!" Alice whined.

"NO! Now please get out so I can take my shower!" I said as I got in the shower. She grumbled, I heard the door unlock, Alice grumbled again. I heard a flush and my shower ran cold.

"Alice!" I screamed, I finished my shower fast eager to get back to my husband. I cracked

the door to see my husband being interrogated by Emmett and Jasper. I cleared my throat and they all looked at me.

"If my husband is done being interrogated, can he please get me my clothes or shall I walk out here nude?" Edward immediately went and got my clothes which I presume Alice put there. I quickly got dressed only to walk into a room containing four evil smiling vampires and one sheepish looking husband. I knew exactly what happen.

"YOU TOLD THEM!" I screamed, he only looked down.

"Don't worry Pretty Little Princess." Emmett teased I blushed deep red.

"Oh, Edward" Rosalie teased I blushed more

"If you want me come and get me!" Jasper teased I blushed even worse

"Stop" I whispered. "What did he tell you?"

"Same as I asked you and the answers were-" I cut Alice off.

"I already know, Alice!" I said blushing as I sat down next to Edward on the bed. "I should tell Esme on you."

"DON'T!" They all screamed. I laughed.

"I won't but never ask again, ok?" I said they all nodded. "Now WE're leaving tonight, right?"

"Yes, Bella" Edward finally said.

"Good, I need to go pack." He nodded and we started down stairs. Esme was down stairs cleaning she heard us and smiled at me weirdly. We got to the Volvo and started towards Charlie's house we sat listening to Debussy in silence. We pulled up to the house, to see him waiting outside.

"Hey Bells, Son." He said as he shook Edward's hand, wait did he just call Edward son, ok very weird.

"Hey, Dad. We got to pack long drive ahead." I said as we walked to the stairs. Charlie nodded going back to his game.

-30 mins later-

We were almost finished packing as Edward got a phone call. He stared at the caller ID before flipping it open.

"Hello Alice" He said as he turned it on speaker and continued to pack.

"GET BELLA THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW! EDWARD" She screamed, Edward jumped up, throwing me on his back before jumping out of the window. We hit the ground hard. He took off running as fast as possible, for Edward, which was really fast! We were well into the forest when we heard it. A screamed pierced the air. A few seconds later foot steps flying after us. There were more than one. None of them sounded like the Cullen's steps. I leaned down to Edward.

"Was that scream, Charlie?" I asked he nodded.

"Is he dead?" I asked Edward. He didn't answer, although I know it already.

**So what do you think? give me your honest review, and option I love them, even if you wanted to write evil you left a cliff hanger that would be fine just hit the button!**

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**Love yah!**

-gandkforev899 


	19. Chapter 19

-1Disclaimer: If I'm Stephenie Meyer than why would I be writing fan fiction? I don't own anything! sobs

A/N: I'm sorry guys for not updating a lot has been on my plate(I got a new puppy named Emmett). But I'm back and this a long chapter. Guess what it has the Change!! Did you guys read the breaking dawn preview amazing! Wasn't it! I must thank my reviewers:** xxtaylorcxx, scarlet affection, mia3692, Natalie Rodriguz, Friend, twilightsarah1414, paula12345, Topaz Fireheart storm, silly silly Kristy, blackspike, torivsmpire94, purple is my color,BloodyMary45, hockeybabe12, Emily-twilight 4eva. You guys rock! And my beta Twilight is my anti-drug.** and now on with the story…

Chapter19- Voutri, morning and changing oh my!

_"Is he dead?" I asked Edward. He didn't answer, although I know it already_

Tears slowly rolled down my face, as Edward continued running though the trees. Charlie's dead. The Voutri is going to kill me. This is the end for me and my new family.

"I love you Edward! I'm sorry I made your life so hard." I said though tears.

"Bella don't talk like that!" Edward said for the first time since we started running.

"Edward this is the end!" I cried.

"No!" He stated fiercely. He started to slow down.

"Why are you-" I started until I saw the white house and all of my family out ready to fight our attackers. Edward threw me to Alice who then put me behind Emmett as Edward took his place beside our family. Caius and Jane came out of the forest only seconds latter.

"Jane, Caius" Carlisle said coldly

"I can tell you still have the _human_ Bella Swan with you." Jane said raising her nose.

"Actually it's Bella _Cullen_ now." Edward said raising his hand to show his wedding ring. "And if you hadn't interrupted us and killed her father she would have been one of us in three days."

"Oh, _sorry_" Jane snapped " Why weren't we invited to the wedding?"

"Well we didn't plan a funeral after the wedding" Jasper spat.

"It happened any way." Jane stated with a menacing laugh.

"I think you forgot our arrangement. We had an agreement that you could kill no one who lived in forks. Since you killed Bella's father, we have the right to kill you right now. We won't if you give us two weeks to bury Charlie, and change Bella. Got it?" Carlisle said. Jane glared at me from were I was peeking around Emmett.

"Fine, two weeks but she has to be _fully_ changed!" Caius finally spoke. Jane and Caius disappeared into the trees as her voice lingers in the clearing.

"Ok, we need to start right away. Alice, how did they kill him?" Carlisle asked.

"Snapped neck." Alice said sadly, I started crying as Edward hugged me to him.

"Everyone, Charlie died falling down the stairs and snapped his neck. Bella and Edward go call Renee and tell her the news. We'll call for funeral arguments. Bella, do you know how he wanted to be buried?" Carlisle asked.

"He wanted to be cremated and his ashes spread over the water's of first beach. He wanted to be cremated in his police uniform." I said quickly, everyone looked at me. "What? He told me when he made his will a couple of weeks ago. He felt like he was going to die soon." I started to cry again Edward held me closer.

"It's ok" Edward whispered in to my hair, a thought popped in to my mind.

"Alice, why didn't you see it sooner?" I asked, almost agresivly.

"It was black till the last couple of minutes. So I'm guessing the werewolves were around Bella's house till a couple of minutes before the attack." Alice explained.

"We better call Renee" Edward interjected He handed me his cell as the other's scattered. I dialed Renee's cell phone.

"Hello?" Renee's voice said over the phone.

"Hey mom" I said sniffling.

"Bella, are you ok? What happened? Why aren't you on your way to Alaska?" she asked worried.

"Charlie's dead, he stumbled and fell down the stairs and...broke his neck."

"Oh, Bella. I'm so so sorry." She said, her voice full of sorrow.

"We going to throw his ashes over First Beach in two days." I informed her.

"When you get more information, please call me." she said.

"I love you."

"Me too." and the phone went dead.

The next few day went by with me morning, Edward comforting me, and the rest of the Cullen's were getting everything set. The only time the world slowed was at the funeral were I stood holding my dad 's ashes on my arms, in the exact spot a stood a couple months earlier deciding to cliff dive. The water roared, the wind howled, and the rain fell against my face and my black dress. I opened the vase. I slowly poured my dad's ashes over the side of the cliff. Billy rolled up next to me and threw some flowers down with the last of the ashes.

"Sea calls to you, go and follow it." I said. We all parted I stayed on the cliff as Edward came to my side.

"Gone with the wind." I stated as tears rolled down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward said wiping my tears away.

"I just wish it wasn't my fault he died. If I hadn't jumped non of this would have happened." I cried.

"It will be ok." Edward said stroking my hair. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. I started to cough when Edward decided to take me home.

The next week went by so fast, Edward and I packed, he was always by my side. Almost ready for my to break down again. We drove to Alaska in a night which I spent asleep. While we were in Alaska everyone but Edward was getting ready for my change. The day came all to quickly. I spent most of my day with Alice but Edward sat and watched Alice play Barbie. Both of us were nervous. At twilight I was laying on the king size bed. Red satin sheets lay underneath me. Carlisle walked in first with a bag of morphine. Edward walked in next wearing black pants and a tight red shirt. If this was the last thing that I saw, I would be happy with it. I was in a red dress, courteous of Alice. Alice walked in next followed by Esme. Esme closed the door behind her. Rosalie was still mad and Emmett was keeping her company. Jasper knew the emotion and blood would be to strong, so he was out hunting. Esme and Alice came to make sure Edward and I were ok.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"Yes, I am" I answered.

Edward kissed me very sensually before trailing down to my neck I felt a slight pressure before the burning pain started. I screamed bloody murder as the pain started again in my wrists and ankles. I thrashed around as the fire increased. Alice and Edward had to hold me down for Carlisle to inject me with morphine. As it took affect I looked out the window to see a new moon. Then it all went black… 

**Please review, I don't care what it's about it will help me out of my major writer's block I will answer all questions you have and if your anonymous leave your email address. I would love reviews and so would Edward and Bella!**

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**Love yah,**

**-gandkforev899**


	20. Chapter 20

-1Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer doesn't own My Breaking Dawn! She just owns the characters, concept, setting,- Ok, Stephenie Meyer owns everything! Except My thoughts! Ha-Ha!

**A/N**: sorry for the wait , I had to clean my room, I entered a writing contest (wish me luck), and I had writer's block. She will comfort Jacob but she is not going to kill him! One more thing, there will be 24 chapters. I'm not sure about if I'm going to do a squeal or not so if you guys could say yeah or nah in a review that would be great. Ok, and my reviewers: **shatteredwishes, TwilightSarah1414, Batman0221, Friend, Natalie Rodriguez,paula12345, Torivampire94, Scarlett Affection, BloodyMary45, Alahna, Edward911, Annabel, Topaz Fireheart storm. Thank you so much ! Thanks to my Beta Twilightismyanti-drug. **

Chapter 20: My first day as a vampire  
_  
Then it all went black..._  
**  
It's been three days why isn't Bella waking up! **Edward words entered my mind.

"Edward," I said my voice as silky smooth as Edward's. My eyes fluttered open. The room was brighter than before, I could see the wood grains in our bookshelf, our white rug was actually off-white. I saw a gorgeous looking man in the middle of the floor pacing back and froth. His bronze hair had small highlights of blond in it. Oh good god! He is hot! His pale skin was shining like a thousand diamonds. I looked down at my own hand and it was shining like his.

**Oh, Bella is awake and even more beautiful than before! **His words hit my mind again, only his mouth didn't open.

"Edward think something." I said quickly.

**I love you Bella! **

"Edward, did you just think I love you Bella!"

"Bella, how did you know that?"

"I think I have your power"

"Let's go try it" I looked at my attire. I wasn't in the dress I was in at the start. I was in one of Edward's shirt. I went to grab some clothes, I opened my closet all my clothes had been taken out and replaced with replaced with new ones and with different sizes.

"ALICE!" I screamed. She appeared next to me moments later. "Why do I have all new clothes and there not my size"

"Bella, have you seen yourself?" I looked at her skeptically. She pushed me in front of a mirror. I gasped as I took in all my curves. My very pale skin, my slightly larger chest, my sharp features, my long gorgeous brownish-red hair, and finally the thing I dreaded the most. My eyes, they were black as night, just like when Edward is thirsty. Now I understand all of the new clothes. I slipped back over to my closet and picking out Levi jeans, a black cami, and a jean jacket with black flats.

"You look good enough to eat." Edward whispered in my ear. He was surprising warm. I smell of a musty forest instead of a sweet smell.

"Alice stop thinking that" Edward hissed.

"What is she thinking" I asked, Edward looked at me weird.

"You couldn't hear _it_." He asked.

"Hey!"

"No" I said a little worried.

"I think we need to see Carlisle." Edward stated quickly we walk to Carlisle office. "Carlisle we need to discuss Bella's power"

"Why?" He asked muffled in a big medicine book.

"She can read my mind but no one else's." Edward explained.

"Can you read her mind?"

"No"

"I have a theory." I said softly. " I've always been immune to mind powers so maybe now, I can reflex the mind power back to the person who is trying to use it on me."

"That makes sense." Carlisle agreed.

"I got to call Jacob." I said quickly running to Edward's-well our-room. I grabbed his cell phone and locking him out. I entered Jake's number, by four rings Billy answered.

"Bella." Billy said coldly.

"Is Jake there?" I asked.

"No, he's at Jess's" _Jess? _I thought.

"Thanks" I answered. I quickly racked my brain for Jessica's number. As soon as I dial it, Mrs. Stanley picked up.

"Hello Bella" she said coldly

"Is Jacob Black there?" I asked

"Yes, I'll get him" _Why doesn't Jacob have a cell phone? It would make so much easier_. I wondered.

"Hello?" Jacob said.

"Jake?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm changed Now"

"I can hear that."

"Everything good over there?"

"I'm Chief now."

"What? I thought Sam was. What happened? Please tell me he didn't die!' I stuttered out.

"No, He didn't die. After his marriage with Emily, he found how to turn human and stay human." He explained.

"When did this happen?"

"A little before Charlie's death."

"So you were Chief the day Charlie died. WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM TO DIE?!" I screamed.

"We smelt the blo- Edward and thought he had it."

"Charlie _hated_ him and he had to save me!" I yelled. Edward started banging on the door and screaming my name in his head.

"Bella, I'm not staring a war on the treaty as my apology to you." He said.

"Thank you, I don't deserve a friend as good as you."

"Don't talk like that, Jess calling got to go."

"See you, bye" I said softly, before hanging up and walking over to the door and opening it to see a very angry looking Edward.

"Please don't lock me out, I haven't seen you awake in _three_ days." He said sadly as he embraced me in a sweet hug.

"I know you miss my blush, my warmth, and my tripping, but Edward I love you. This made me happy be on believe and there's new things about me you will love, and I still have my same personality."

"Bella, I don't care about that. I care that I haven't heard your voice, I care that I haven't seen your eyes. I care that I hear you screaming at your best friend. That's what I care about." He said hugging me a little tighter. I kissed him softly before stating I was thirsty. We walked down stairs to see all my family in their usual poses. Rosalie reading a fashion magazine, Emmett and Jasper battling in a video game with Alice doing stuff to mess Emmett up. Esme was cleaning and Carlisle was just watching it all. After everyone took in the new me, we decided to go to on my first hunt.

As we ran though the trees, I could smell so many smells but one stuck out. I prowled closer and closer, the mouth watering smell grew stronger and stronger, as I got faster, the trees became a blur as I dogged in and out of them. That mouth watering smell I craved was getting closer, I saw a gray and white shape running  
though the snow cover grass. The chase was on I stalk after running in and out of tree after tree, when I caught I didn't even look at it I just sunk my teeth into the neck of this creature a warm thick sweet liquid poured down my throat. It was like I was just about die of thirst and I got a bottle of water. I finished, licking my lips, I looked down at the creature to see it was a wolf. My favorite animal to drink from IS A WOLF! Edward walked behind me, looking at my prey. He held me close for a while before we ran back to our family.

"So Bella what's your favorite animal?" Emmett asked

"Wolf" I said, the whole family burst out laughing.

"It's so ironic" Alice laughed. We started running only when we got back to the house we saw the evil of all evil, the _Voutri_. I stood at the front. Jane glared at me, I glared back and Jane screamed out in pain. My theory was true...

Please Review! I really want to know what you thought of Bella's favorite animal, and her power and all together her being a vampire. Do you love it, or hate it. I just want to know so I have info to work for the next chapter I also want to know if you want a sequel.

Love you,

- gandkforev899


	21. Chapter 21

-1Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer doesn't own My Breaking Dawn! She just owns the characters, concept, setting,- Ok, Stephenie Meyer owns everything! Except My thoughts! Ha-Ha!

**A/N: **sorry it late. Breaking dawn is coming out today! This story broke 200 reviews! I got 21 reviews this chapter! I will try to get the last to chapters out tonight or tomorrow, but if I don't I'm say now! That I don't want any spoiler s in a review or I did not take any thing from breaking dawn! I didn't rip it off! It will take me a couple of days to finish the book so I wouldn't even now. And again no spoilers. I'm going to write a sequel! Thanks to my 21 reviewers! **babbl3, singersk8rgiel426, crimsonstripe, twilight08, topaz Fireheart storm, Vampire chick 818, bloodymary45, torivampire94, headbangingtogreenday, batman0221, Janice, Scarlett affection, TwilightSarah1414, Kat, twilightfansunite, posion.reality95, Emily, fatebreaker7, Cullen's the name. Dani Cullen, the fullmegan Alchemist,** **Natalie Rodriguez**. Thank you! Now on to the war!.

Chapter 21: War.

_My theory was true…_

The Voutri stared at Jane in confusion, when Edward caused me to look away, and Jane stop screaming.

"Voutri" I said venom filled my voice.

"Dear Bella. What a please to see your one of us." Aro said walking forward from the crowd.

"Don't sweet talk me Aro." I spat.

"Ms. Bella has an attitude, doesn't she." Aro laughed, looking around at the others behind him. I had a

thought as I started walking towards Aro.

"I'm just joking with you, Aro." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden all of Aro life flashed before my eyes. His thoughts memories and pictures from the past went into my mind. I watched person after person getting killed. It made me sick. One stuck out to me the girl who was holding the rosary, that came in when I was there. I saw the look in her eyes as she saw person after person being killed her face full of fear as Aro looked at her his blood thirsty eyes. All of it stopped, Aro had pulled away.

"YOU MONSTER!" I screamed lunging towards him, Edward pulled me back.

"Not yet." Edward whispered as he rapped his arms around me securely.

"I brought you a gift Bella." Aro said pulling a lady out of the cluster, there stood Gianna. The receptionist from Italy. She was still human I could tell I leaned a little closer. She smelled like rust and salt just like when I was a human. I felt like upchucking my empty stomach. I recoiled back, Gianna relaxed and Edward's and Aro's faces filled with confusion.

"The smell of human blood makes me sick." I said. Edward had a smug smile on his face.

"WHAT? That can't be." Aro face was total shock.

"When I was human , human blood either made me sick or faint." I explained, "We had a feeling I would be like this. I never was planning to drink from humans and we think both those crossed over." I said smugly. "Gianna your free to go." She raced like a bat out of hell into our home.

"Bella, is it war time yet?" Emmett whined in my ear.

"I have to say one more thing"

"My name is Isabella Cullen you killed my father, now prepare to die." I said in a Spanish accent.**(ok, I was watching princess bride when I wrote that.)** All of us took one of the Voutri. I took Jane because I was the only one immune to her power. Alice took Caius, Edward took Alec, Emmett took Demtri, Jasper took  
Marcus, Carlisle took Felix, and Rosalie and Esme took Aro. I wasn't paying any attention to anyone else. I was concentrating on killing Jane. She meet every one of my moves. We stalked in a circle. Time stopped. I lunged at her neck she moved so I missed her neck but hit her shoulder my teeth sunk in her shoulder. I  
ripped the chunk out and threw it across the meadow.

_Bella, Help! Alec has a mind power! OWWW!_ Edward's words entered my mind. I turned to look at Edward with a burn on his hand. I glared at Alec. He kept my gaze and suddenly Alec was on the ground screaming. Burn marks appeared on his skin. Then flames appeared on him. Did I just set Alec on fire?!

"Edward get Esme and go into the house and fix your burn." I cried

"No!" He screamed over the banging together of bodies.

"Edward your wounded- OWWW!" I screamed as Jane pierced my hand with her teeth. I swung my hand around and threw her into a tree. The tree spilt in half and made her teeth release from my hand. I grabbed her while she was still in shock.

"Edward think fast." I cried as I flung Jane as far as I could. Edward grabbed her and held her tight by the arms. She thrash against him, but she was not any where close to match the strength of my Edward.

"Well, well Jane, now what?" I said menacingly, she look up at me glaring I glared back she fell to her knees in pain, soon I stopped, although I thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Bella, please don't kill me!" Jane pleaded.

"Umm… do you remember a new born named Bree? Did you give her mercy? She wanted to change her ways! You killed my Father! If I let you go you'll turn around and kill me. No you have to die." I said.

"Bella-" She started till I put my hands on her head and ripped it off. I dismantled the rest of her body as Edward started a fire we started taking Jane and threw them into the fire. The purple smoke started to rise.

"HEADS UP!" Alice yelled as a piece of Caius flew into Edward's stomach.

"Alice!" Edward croaked. I saw Caius hand slowly start to crawl back to him like the hand in the Adam's family. I pick it up, as it tried to wiggle free of my grasp, I threw it into the fire. As my Adeline went down, my hand burned. I grabbed Edward and ran inside. I pushed my hand in his face.

"Suck the venom out please." I whined. He told me that since I was a vampire, he couldn't. He bandage up my wound, kissing it lightly before kissing my lips. We went to check on the war all the Voutri was killed except Aro, but one against six vampires and he was a goner. We finally got all the Voutri. Carlisle wasn't so happy because he lost his first friends. We leave the fire going as we walked back to the house, Edward went with Esme to fix his burn. I walked up to our room which was three flights of stairs, without tripping I might add. I entered our room to smell rust and salt. I look in the corner to see Gianna curled in a ball. I walk over and crouched in front of her.

"Hi Gianna, please don't be scared." I said softly.

"But you're a vampire!" She said back.

"We don't eat humans we eat animals, I lived with this family for two years and I was a singer to my husband."

"You won't give me to another vampire will you?"

"No, let's go downstairs." I said pulling her up

**Please review, I need review to write faster! And to write a great sequel so please review, my happiness will make for more creativity and better writing! NO SPOILERS!**

**Love, **

**gandkforev899**


	22. Chapter 22

-1Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, I just play with Stephanie Meyer's god like characters.

**A/N: **Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in 3 months, I had so much to do you have no idea starting high school is stressful! But I'm back with the last chapter of my breaking dawn. I will not do a sequel but I will write another fan fiction. If you're wondering I did see the twilight movie twice! I thought it was great if you unsure go see it but I'm not pressuring anyone. So on with the story. Thanks to my reviewers: **Twilightsarah1414, hockeybabe12, Twilightfansunite, singersk8rgirl426, appreciate 14, torivampire94, FateBreaker7, xXBlackTenshiXx, Topaz Fireheart Storm, crimsonstripe. **

Chapter 22- The end 

_"No, let's go downstairs." I said pulling her up. _

I pulled Gianna down the stairs quickly. I screamed for Carlisle. He appeared moments later, he looked at me and then at Gianna.

"Oh, My." He said quickly.

"That's an understatement," I mumbled, rolling my eyes thinking about how to approach this.

"What was that Bella?"

"Nothing."

"Gianna, you're welcome to live with us or you can start your life over again."

"Umm…. Can I fly to Italy? I miss my family," she said softly.

"Of course, Ill get right on it." I felt warm arms wrap around my waist.

"You brought us dinner." Edward teased, placing his hands on my shoulders as he looked at her. Gianna's eyes went wide.

"Edward was just kidding ." I said, looking up at him. "He did that to me when I was human."

"Sorry, I'm just used to vampires who eat humans."

"No problems. What about the Voutri?" I asked.

"We're the Voutri now, Bella." Carlisle said from his office.

"I don't want to be the Voutri."

"It's our choice we can hand it over to the top remaining Voutri, like Heidi."

"Then hand it over!" I yelled up to him.

"Nooo!" Emmett and Alice cried.

"I don't want to move to Voultra." I whined, getting more frustrated by the idea with each passing second. "I want to get a degree in English literate."

"We don't have to be in Voultra to be the Voutri." Edward said reassuringly.

"But I want to go to college."

"If problems happen the other family can handle it, so let's go." He said as he placed a hand on my check lovingly.

"What if…" I stopped, knowing that I had lost the fight before it had even started. "Oh you win."

"I wouldn't have said that." Edward whispered, right then a piece of plaster came down on my head as I heard Emmett scream.

"I call being Caius!"

"EMMETT!" I pulled my heel off, _Wait! _I put it back on.

"You've been around Alice and Rosalie too much." Edward chuckled.

"SHOPPING TRIP!" Alice screamed!

"NOOOOOOO! I already agreed to be the Voutri."

"But… But…" Alice has always had the best 'puppy dog' eyes, though after the fight, I was not in

the mood.

"Alice! I just killed the Voutri, my dad died, and I just want to be with my husband."

"Fine!" she said as she stick her tongue out at me.

"Let's go upstairs." He whispered in my ear as he lead me upstairs. I was in an absent-minded state, just looking at the muscles in Edward's butt move.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled from the library of the house. "Why do I want to eat and slap Edward's butt?!"

"Sorry!" I said, so glad I couldn't blush right now.

"So you like my ass, well Bella Marie swan Cullen I never thought you were a buttock girl!" Edward said in an English accent with that crooked smile of his that I love so much.

"Why Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I have no clue what you like." I replied with a slight smile as I rolled my eyes. He just chucked.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled again, "I don't want to feel like grabbing Bella's boob's!" Edward's eyes went wide I started laughing.

"Now I know!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Jasper I hate you…" he muttered. I could tell the whole house was laughing. "Let's go to our room."

"Yeah," we walked quickly to our huge room "Wow." I said. "This is where it all started. This is where I came before James came, where I came when you left, where you proposed and where I accepted, where I was just before we got married, where I lost my virtue to you. Finally, this is where I turn into a vampire. This is where we'll forever be." I wanted to cry, all the memories flowed back to my mind. Edward held me close, I could tell he had the same thing going though his mind.

_Bella I love you _He thought I just turned and looking deep into his eyes, I put my face up to his and kissed him slowly.

"I love you more"

"No I do"

"No me"

"No Me"

"No me."

"Will you guys just shut up already?!" My siblings screamed.

"Sorry." we said sheepishly.

"Edward I want to try something." I thought about him and about how I love him. I heard him gasp.

"Bella I can read you're thought, how?" He said as he pulled away slightly, holding me by my shoulders.

"I let you I wanted you to hear my thoughts."

"You let me…?"

"Yes" we laid on the floor in our room , looking into each other eyes, Edward had turned on Clair de Lune, we laid read each other's thoughts.

So, this is how my weird and perfect story ends. Jacob married Jessica. We ended up giving the job to the remaining Voutri. Edward and I went to Alaska U. Then started again in Forks High. I still recall the first three years when I first meet Edward and the Cullen's. Renee ended up having two boys one named Edward and the other named James. Ionic, huh? I will forever love and be with Edward. Never forgetting those years we dated. I can't wait for the next forever if it's with my love.

**This is the end of My Breaking Dawn But I will be back! So for good times sake click the review button and tell me your thoughts! I want to thank my Beta, Undead weeping angel. Thanks so much. **

**Love, gandkforev899**


End file.
